I Had Him First
by Lady Loser
Summary: Pan finally settles down, and marries the man of her dreams, Trunks Briefs. After years of marriage and two kids later, Trunks gets a love letter in the mail from none other than Pan's best friend, Marron. A little competition never hurt. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is the only one I'm going to post. I don't own DBZ/GT/Anime. The only thing I own in this story are the names of Trunks and Pan's children. Thanks.

The moon is beautiful tonight. The trees and grass were glowing, lighting up the night. There was a small breeze in the warm night, and she welcomed it with grace. It had been years sence Marron had done this. The roof was cold on her bare legs but she ignored it. All she could think of was how much she loved that stupid boy that refused to see her as more than just a friend. And nothing in the world hurt more than that.

She inhaled deeply and contained her tears, just like she had been doing for the past to years. Needless to say, it hurt. Being too deep in thought, Marron was completely unaware of her best friend who was now sitting beside her.

"Marron?" Pan waved her hand infront of Marron's distant stare.

Marron's blue eyes snapped open and she looked to her side. She smiled, not suprised to find her best friend there. There hasn't been a moment in time where Pan had been absent in a time of need. Even when

Pan's heart had been broken for the first time, she still found time in her crying scheduel to comfort Marron while her father was in the hospital.

"Hey, Pan," Marron greeted.

"Are you okay? You've been up here for hours," Pan looked worried.

Marron looked back up at the stars, hoping to find a shooting one, just so she could make the same wish she had been making for the past two years. She didn't see one. Pan looked up at the stars with her and smiled.

"I haven't seen you this down in a long time," Pan nudged her friend. "What's been bothering you?"

Marron's eyes watered, and she hated herself. She was going on twenty-eight years old, and was in love with her best friend's husband. The terrible part was - Marron was the god mother of their two children.

"It's nothing, really," Marron lied. "It's just hard, you know? I'm twenty-eight years old, single, and live in a two bedroom appartment by myself. You're married, Bra's married, and I'm just -"

Pan threw a piece of shingle at her friend, "Stop it, Marron. You know better than that. You're beautiful, smart, unique, and you're a great person. No one can compare to the kind of person you are," Pan positioned herself in front of Marron, and looked her straight in the eyes. "Don't bring yourself down. Looking for love can only hurt you, ok? Let love be the one that finds you."

That was all it took before tears were spilling down Marron's flushed red face.

'I'm terrible,' Marron thought to herself. 'I'm an aweful person, damnit.'

"Marron, don't cry," Pan hugged her best friend in hopes to make her settle down, but that seemed to only make it worse.

"Pan, I'm so sorry," Marron sobbed into her friends shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

It was late, and the house was dark. Pan could barely make her way across the front hall to the light switch. Her hand slid over the cold wall for a few seconds before light filled the living room and kitchen. She was suprised to see her husband fast asleep at the kitchen table. She could see a little line of drool dripping down the side of his face. Pan couldn't help but laugh to herself as she made her way to the kitchen, tip toeing over the toys that were sprawled out on the floor.

"Hey," she shook Trunks' shoulders. "Wake up, babe."

Trunks' head shot up, and he looked at his wife. At first he smiled, but then his smile quickly faded.

"Where have you been?" he asked. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Pan's petit body.

"I went to see Marron," Pan said in a low voice. "She was really upset."

"What for?" Trunks stretched and ran a hand through Pan's hair.

"She..." Pan trailed off.

Trunks raised his eyebrows, "She what?"

Pan walked across the kitchen and began making coffee, "Trunks, I think she's in love with you."

Trunks coughed, "What? Why would you think that?"

Pan jumped up and sat on the counter top, "I've had this feeling for a long time. And tonight, she just... Ugh, I just know."

She seemed frustrated and worried. She never thought that she would have competition over her husband with her own best friend.

"Pan, you have nothing to worry about," Trunks could sence her fear. "I love you, and the life that we've built together."

Her eyes began to tear up, "I just don't want to have any kind of competition over my husband, Trunks. Marron is my best friend, and I know that things are going to get complicated."

"It won't, Pan," Trunks made his way to his wife. "I promise you that."

The two stopped talking when they heard small footsteps making their way down the hall. Pan looked over and smiled at her daughter who was sucking on her thumb and carrying her favorite pink blanket in her free hand. She was a little over two, had beautiful black hair and had taken Trunks' deep blue eyes. Pan picked her up and smiled at Trunks.

"Roxy," Pan soothed her daughter. "What are you doing up?"

Her daughter pressed her head against Pan's shoulder and pointed the the refridgerator, indicating that she was thirsty. Trunks opened the door and pulled out a full sippy cup of apple juice, and handed it the little girl in Pan's arms.

After Pan took Roxy back to her room and tucked her in, she decided to drop the subject of Marron and crawled into bed. It wasn't long before Trunks walked through the door, carrying two cups of coffee.

"Two creams and four sugars," he said as he handed her the mug with her name written on the handle. "Just how you like it."

Pan felt a warm rush in her stomache, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Butterflies.

Yes, Marron was her best friend, but somehow Pan felt so betrayed. And now that Marron's feelings were out in the open, whats stopping her from taking it further than just keeping it a secret? Maybe competition would spice things up a little bit. Especially a competition that Pan couldn't lose. Pan laughed to herself as she sank into the softness of her matress. Then an image of Marron made its way into Pan's mind. When Marron wanted something badly enough, and tried, she would always get it. Pan felt uneasy.

'I can't lose, can I?'

[ 3

i

I am just the coolest. I was a TP fan back in 01 and 02, then I lost interest, and now I'm back.

Give lots of reviews.

I want to know whether this should be a TP ending, or TM.

/i


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks have passed and Pan still hasn't stopped by to check on her. Marron could take a hint just as well as Pan could. It had only taken Marron two days to call Pan and ask to come see her god children, Roxy and Zita, but Pan had never answered or returned the calls. Marron tried again the next day, and the next - And still no response. Thats when it hit her. Pan knew.

... Knew the feelings that raged inside Marron's heart for Pan's husband.

"I guess I can't blame her, can I?" Marron sighed and burried her toes in the sand of her small island.

"What you're doing is cowardly," her mother looked over at her daughter. "You've got to fight for what you want, Marron. Haven't I always taught you that?"

"Mom," Marron droned. "I can't fight for Pan's husband. Thats wrong. She's my best friend."

Eighteen stood up and brushed the sand off of her legs and turned to walk inside, but looked at her daughter and said, "You love him, Marron. You'll hate yourself forever if you don't give it at least one shot. Don't let your first love slip through your fingers."

That made alot of sence. If Pan knew about Marron's feelings, then she was bound to be ready for competetion. There was nothing Pan loved more than to compete. Even if it were for her husband, she would step up to the plate and pull every dirty trick in the book to scare Marron away. But for years, Marron has never been scared of Pan's powers. Yes, Pan could kill her in an instant if thats what she wanted. But even when she was mad, Pan never could work up the nerve to kill anyone. Especially not Marron.

Marron got to her feet and rushed inside, passing her mother as she ran upstairs to her room.  
'I at least have to let him know how I feel,' Marron thought. 'But how? Without Pan hearing...'

She sat at her computer for a while, chewing on a pen cap and trying to think of a way to get her feelings out in the open. She could send him an email. But him and Pan both share that email address. Phone call at work?  
'Yeah, right, and have to hear him laugh at me,' Marron huffed and blew a strand of her hair from her face.

A letter.

Marron stood to her feet, "Yeah, a letter..."

She turned her room upside-down before finding a piece of unused paper. Marron sat back down at her computer desk, set the piece of paper down, and was about to start off her letter until her cell phone went off. She glanced over at it, seeing the name 'Pan Son' flashing across the screen. Pan Son. Marron could never work up the nerve to store her last name as 'Briefs'. She bit her lip and decided to let it go to voicemail. Only a minute passed after the phone stopped vibrating until it beeped, notifying Marron of a new voicemail.

Marron rolled her eyes, unsure of whether or not she wanted to hear what Pan had to say. She knew it couldn't be good. They had been best friends for a long time, and she knew her friend all too well. She grabbed the phone, flipped it open and held down the number 'one'.

"You have one unheard message," Marron sighed.

"Hey Marron, it's Pan. I've been pretty busy the past few days and haven't been able to return your calls. I've been working alot and Roxy caught the flew but she's better now," Pan said, sounding out of breath. "Just wanted you to know that we're headed to the park on 7th street if you wanted to meet us there. If not, I'll talk to you later."

Marron shut her phone and raised her eyebrows. Pan sounded normal, as usual, and didn't seem angry about anything. Maybe Marron was wrong, and Pan really didn't know. And even if she did, she knew Pan would bring Trunks and be all over him to show that she was ready for a fight. Marron knew her friend good enough to know these things. She smiled and set the phone down. It was Saturday, Trunks' only day off. So he would be with her. Marron turned back to her piece of paper and began putting her heart on paper for Trunks to read.

"I'll slip it to him when she's not around," Marron said to herself as she grabbed the phone to tell Pan that she would deffinantly meet her there.

When Marron arrived, she could hear Zita and Roxy screaming and laughing on the playground, and she could see Pan sipping at a bottle of Herbal Green Tea on a bench. By herself. Marron froze and instantly felt stupid for putting on her nicest sundress and taking fifteen minutes to do her hair and make-up. It was the same dress that Marron had wore when Trunks had taken her on a date a few years back. That had been the happiest day of Marron's life.

She bought that dress for the occasion, thinking that maybe she could finally have that amazing saiyan prince to herself. Finally be able to fall backwards and have him to catch her. She took a whole three hours to get ready, wanting to see Trunks' face when she showed him what a goddess she could be. For once in Marron's life, she wanted to be wanted. It sounded so dumb at first, when Marron realized her feelings for him. She ignored it for a while, until she got a random call from Trunks in the middle of the night.

That was a date she gladly agreed to go on. Even thought the word 'date' never came out of his mouth, she still assumed it was one. Those past few weeks, Trunks and Pan had been whispering back and forfth about something. And Pan knew about Marron's issue of the heart. So Marron assumed that Pan had set this up.

Trunks arrived at the house right on time. Marron remembered the day like it was just yesterday. When she walked down the stairs and her eyes met his, she could see a special gleam in those beautiful pools of saphire. She had never been looked at like that before. Marron brushed passed him and opened the front door, nodding for him to follow. Marron had expected him to scoop her into his arms and fly her to wherever it was that they were going, but she saw a red, levitating car and felt a little sting.

The license plate read 'PANSON'. Marron wanted to ask why Trunks was driving Pan's car, but she decided against it. As long as she wasn't in it, then it was fine. It wasn't that long of a drive. Marron refused to look at Pan's dashboard, where she knew there was a picture of her and Trunks in ChiChi's backyard pool. It had never bothered her before today.

They arrived at a small resturant and were seated by the window. The waitress seemed shocked when she looked to Trunks' side and saw Marron standing there like a happy schoolgirl. Trunks sat across from Marron and gave her a look. One that Marron didn't recognize. One that was full of emotion and love, which only made Marron's heart jump. Though something was tugging at her, she ignored it. She just wanted to enjoy that look for as long as possible.

"Marron," he said, smiling sheepishly. "I need to get something out in the open. Something that I've realized not too long ago."

Marron's face turned a light pink and she brushed a strand of her blond hair back behind her ear, "And what have you realized, Trunks?"

The waitress came back, and set down a cup of coffee, "Two table spoons of Hazelnut, just like you like it, Mr.Briefs." And walked away.

'He's been here before?' Marron thought.

"You're one of my best friends," he said as he sipped his coffee. "And I want to tell someone that ... I think I've finally found the perfect someone. The one that I can settle down with and finally have a family."

Marron smiled even bigger.

"Marron..." Trunks pulled out a ringcase and opened it, revealing a beautiful, white gold ring with perfect ruby hearts studded into the sides with a medium sized white diamond resting perfectly on the top.

"Oh my God, Trunks!" Marron leaped up and she could feel her eyes water. "I don't know what to -"

But Trunks continued, "Pan has been telling me to keep our relationship a secret for a long time, but I just can't anymore. I'm going to propose to her tonight."

Marron's heart dropped, and she paled, "You and Pan?"

"We've been together for about four months."

Marron could never bring herself to bring that day up to Pan, Trunks, or anyone else for that matter. She was embarassed and ashamed of herself. Her behavior was foolish. She sighed and made her way to the seat next to Pan. Pan smiled up at Marron.

"Trunks didn't come?" Marron asked.

"Nah," Pan answered. "He's been working his butt off, so I let him sleep in today."

Marron was shocked. Pan never let Trunks sleep in. She was always getting him up with her early morning breakfast. Maybe Marron didn't know Pan as well as she had thought. She let it go and watched the kids play, falling almost every five minutes.

"Marron," Pan said in a stern tone. "I know whats been bothering you lately. And I can't say that I'm going to approve of it. He is my husband, and I expect you to understand that. This is dangerous territory that you're walking on."

Marron stiffened and swallowed, "I know that, Pan. I don't love him, I was just remenicing on the past crush I used to have on him. Back when the days were so fun and innocent. Don't get me wrong, Pan. I'm your best -"

Pan laughed and stood to her feet. She looked down at Marron and shook her head, "Don't play stupid with me, Marron. I'm not an idiot, and after the whole talk on the roof, I started thinking. Every time you look at him, I can see it in your eyes. Every time he talks, you listen to him like there is nothing better to do in the world. So don't try to play me for a fool, because you're wrong," She stopped and yelled for her kids to get in the car. "So if I were you, I would cut the shit, and move on. He is my husband, and we're doing just fine. If you savor your life, you'll back off."

Marron nodded, her eyes wide with shock.

"Good," Pan spat. "Don't let me ever catch your number on the caller ID at home, or on the phone bill. You have a nice life, Marron."

Pan walked away, her kids right infront of her, runing towards the car in a footrace.

She knew what was coming next.

Marron was going to try her hardest to win over Pan's husband.

Pan smirked with the knowledge that the competition was on.

* * *

_Wow, sorry it took so long.  
_

_Man, working at Applebees, being ingaged, planning a family, and still writting something I left behind, like, years ago.  
Reviews._


	3. Author's Note

Hmmmm.

Sometimes I remember why I stepped out of the ring of Trunks/Pan fandom.

I do ask for reviews, and I don't mind cronstructive critisism. But to trash my ideas and thoughts? Or the way my story turns out? That's more aggrivating than anything. I joined because I wanted to write, and have fun. Not to hear minor/major flames from someone who writes all their fics in different languages, but finds the time to use their English when it comes to being ignorant.

And to top it all off, I got bashed by a MarronxTrunks fan. And I remember, back when I started getting into the TxP thing in 2002, I would always have to hear it from pesky TM fans. And you know what reasons they used back then?

"Pan is too young! Trunks is 18 years older!"

Yeah, uh, who cares? Does anyone critisize people in the real world from dating older men/women? Absolutely not. But people do get judgemental on gold digging blondes with no personalities.

"Her voice so annoying and she's a brat!"

Ha, did anyone take a good look at how Trunks acted as a kid? Did he really ever once listen to what his parents told him? What about Bra? Marron, as well. Christ, she won't shut up long enough for her own father to drive. Hmm, and Pan is spoiled? Not even.

"She's weak and flat chested!"

Really? But is Marron any stronger? Pan could backhand Marron and she would land half way across the country. And has anyone ever taken a good look at Marron's chest? I'm not seeing any clevage busting out of that pathetic 1950's pink sundress. And besides, Pan is the strongest female on GT.

"She would only go after Trunks for his money."

Pan is the grandchild of Hercule, the "Champ". Hmm, her and her family are pretty well off and more than likely loaded. But who is it that has a mother making her husband fight for money in a tournament? Who comes from a family that is living with a perverted old man because they more than likely have NO money? Wow, I wonder.

And I find it pretty funny that YunaLuna78 mentioned that Trunks really doesn't like Pan.

But where in the series do you see any signs of him liking Marron?

Didn't think so.

All these reasons were discussed years ago.

The least a TM fan could do nowadays, is come up with something more constructive and alot better reasoning as to why two people should not be together.

This is hun.

Be creative, not stupid.


	4. The Letter

Marron's mind was racing from shock as she watched Pan drive away. Maybe she didn't know her friend as well as she thought she did. She took in a deep breath and sighed. She had everything planned out in her head, how she was going to win Trunks over, but now everything seemed in the gutter with Pan's unexpected reaction towards everything. Hell, Marron had expected Pan to forgive and forget like she had always done. But Pan was a part of the Son family, and Videl's daughter. So Marron took stupidity on herself for expecting less out of her best friend.

She looked down at her hands and stood up. Now she had more thinking to do, but knew exactly what part of her plan that she was going to stick with. Reaching in her pocket, she pulled out that letter that she had written Trunks. She looked at her watch and smiled briefly to herself. It wasn't that late, so she still had time to get to Capsule Corp. and give it to him. The last thing she needed was to stick it in their mailbox and have Pan find it. Marron was ready for a challenge, but not a brutal beating.

She found her way to her car, which she suddenly found herself embarassed of. Pan drove a nice, clean, good running up-to-date Toyota FourRunner. And Marron was driving a 1997 Civic. It wasn't bad looking, but it wasn't glamorous. One of the headlights were out and only two blinkers worked. She had three doughnut tires from where she had to replace them. Too many off road experiences. She had enough money to buy herself a nice car, but hadn't really found the need to. Marron shrugged off the thought, figuring she would go on a shopping spree tomorrow and find all the right things to impress Trunks.

"I have to win this," Marron said to herself as she started her car. "And if I don't, at least I can say I tried."

The traffic was heavy today. It was a nice day for being in the middle of March. Teenagers and couples, families and their children were all walking down the roads, oblivious to the world around them and lost in their own happiness. Marron was envious, knowing that she was missing out on all of this and Pan was enjoying it. Somehow, Marron knew that Pan was going to have a blast shoving Marron's loss in her face if it came down to her getting rejected. It was a hateful thing to think, but she would love to see Pan's face if she had won over Trunks' heart.

After ten minutes of driving, Marron pulled into Capsule Corp. and drove through the employee parking lot. Trunks' car was still there, and no sight of Pan's in her reserved parking spot next to his. Even though she didn't work there, she still had her name printed in big, bold, yellow letters on the black pavement. Like she was a prized employee. Marron rolled her eyes as found herself a parking lot a few spaces from the employees area. There weren't many people around, which was a good thing. The last thing she needed was one of Pan's friends to spot Marron at Trunks' job.

She got out of her car and made her way towards the front door. Before opening, Marron straightened her dress, and checked her make-up in the reflection of the glass door. Feeling okay with herself, she opened the door and walked to the front desk where Trunks' fruity secretary was seated. She had to have been in her twentys, and was as dingy as they got. She had an older woman standing next to her. By the grey hairs and two inch bags under her eyes, Marron was able to read that she was over due for her death bed.

"Hi, how are you today?" she asked Marron.

"I'm great," Marron looked around. "Is Trunks available right now?"

"He sure is," the girl pressed a green button located under the counter which unlocked the door the the stairs. "Go on in. He's the sixth floor, first door to your left. Can't miss it!"

Marron nodded and made her way to the staircase. But she couldn't overhear the younger woman ask the older woman if Trunks and Pan had broken up. Great. That was all Marron needed, was some idiot secretary to ruin her plans any further than Pan had. She shook her head and made her way up the long flight of stairs. She was unsure why the bitch dind't just let her use the eleivator.

After making it up the stairs, Marron opened the top door and made a left. In big letters was Trunks' first in last name on his office door. Marron pulled out the envelope and kneeled down to stick it under the door, that is, until it opened. She looked up and was staring into curious blue eyes. Her face turned a light shade of pink and she laughed. Now what?

"Hey," Trunks raised his eyebrows.

"Hi, Trunks!" Marron stood up and pushed the envelope back in her pocket. "Just came to say hi."

Trunks smiled a little, "Hi."

Marron felt her heart melt.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked.

"Sure," Marron walked past Trunks and decided to play cute and sat in his office chair. She instantly felt regret when she turned to his desk and found at least five picture frames with Pan in every last on of them. But she kept to herself.

"So how have you been?" Trunks sat on his love seat and lounged back. "You haven't been around for a few weeks."

"I know," Marron smiled sweetly. "I'm a busy person."

"So," Trunks paused. "Before I opened the door, it seemed you had something for me?"

Marron couldn't help it, her face turned red, but she knew what she had to do. She pulled out the letter and handed it to Trunks.

"I had to let you know how I felt, Trunks," she said in a hushed tone. She felt like a school girl as she fiddled with the hem of her dress.

Trunks' eyes widened. Pan was right.

"I'll come by tomorrow," Marron quickly exited the room.

_Dear Trunks,  
I've been sitting here for a while now, trying to figure out just what to say to you. I have twenty unfinished letters in the garbage can to prove how many times I've had to start over. So I guess I'll start with three simple words..._

_**I love you.**_

_Trunks Vegeta Briefs, you have been my world for so many years now. When you're around, I feel like I could hold you and never let go. When you look at me, my heart jumps, but it also breaks into a million pieces because I know that you only look at me as a friend. And I can't stand the thought of letting you go on without you knowing how I feel. I feel foolish for not telling you sooner, but better late than never, right?_

_I know that maybe somewhere in your heart, you may feel the same way I feel._

_Pan is, well... WAS my best friend. And I know I'm terrible for doing this to her. But love makes people do crazy things. And, Trunks, I'm crazy about you. Every day I curse myself for setting you up with Pan-Chan. I pushed away something that I've wanted to work so hard for. When I saw you put that ring on her finger that day, I wasn't crying because I was happy for you - I was torn._

_I see your two beautiful kids, and I only wish that I could have been the one to bare them. I know it's a little late in the game now, Trunks, but please... This is something special and I feel it. Just give it a thought, or maybe even a chance? I'm sorry if I'm coming on strong, but I can't keep hiding my feelings from you. Please find the time and write me a letter back. I promise, Pan will never find out._

_Love,  
Marron._

Trunks folded the letter and put it in his second drawer. Pan was dead on when it came to Marron's feelings for him.

He sighed and pulled out a paper and pen.

Problem was, he was completely unsure of what to say.

* * *

Sorry it took so long!  
And wow, Ladybugg... I remember you from years ago! 


	5. Guilt

Trunks continued to stare at the blank sheet of paper. His eye were tired from thought, and his pencil was still a thin, sharp tip, just as it had been thirty minutes ago. He was completely stumped on what to say to Marron. After what Pan said the other night, all he could think about was what would have happened if he would have followed his high school crush and went after Marron. He couldn't remember what it was that had stopped him, until he looked down at one of the pictures sitting on his desk. It was a picture of him and his wife, while she was at least seven months pregnant. He remembered that day.

She was almost in her eighth month, and she was really sick with phnemonia for weeks. He looked the picture. She was sitting in a wheel chair, the look of sickness dwelling over her. Trunks was kneeling next to her, holding their first born, Roxy, in his arms and kissing Pan's flushed cheek. A smile dawned over his concerned face, remembering exactly what had stopped him from pursuing Marron.

But, still, he was curious as to where he would be right now if he never went on that date that Marron had set the two up on. Trunks put the piece of paper back in his desk, and picked up the phone. He froze for a second before dialing Pan's cell phone. After only three rings, Pan answered, her voice wuiet and raspy from sleep.

"Hey, baby," Trunks said in a sweet tone.

"Hey," Pan coughed.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm going to be a home a little late tonight," Trunks said. "I'm going to have a meeting with a few co-workers and eat dinner at mom's."

Pan coughed some more, "Ok. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," Trunks soothed. "Anything, what do you need?"

"Bring me home some Tylenol Cold and Flu?" Pan cleared her voice. "Me and Roxy are running fevers. Bra is watching over Zita so she doesn't catch it."

"I'm sorry, Pan-Chan," Trunks said. "I'll be home as soon as possible with it, ok?"

"Thanks Trunks," Pan went into a coughing fit. "I'll see you when you get home."

"And Pan?" Trunks stopped her from hanging up.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He already knew Pan was smiling sweetly on the other end, "I love you, too, Trunks."

Trunks hung up the phone and looked in his cell phone for Marron's number. He tried pushing the guilt of lying to Pan out of his head, but after that letter, he wanted to see Marron. It was eating at him to see her. He thought for a few minutes before dialing Marron, wondering what it was that was making him do this. He searched himself before concluding that he just wanted to see his old best friend. There were no mutual feelings.

_Or so he thought._

Marron had always been there for him, alwasy pushing him to do the right thing and the best thing. She was always looking out for him, and she was probably the reason he was where he's at today. A wonderful marriage, a great paying job, and two beautiful kids. And he had never taken the time out to thank her for it. And that is what he planned on doing tonight. Nothing more or less.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

Trunks hadn't even realized that he had dialed her number already.

"Hey, Marron," he said faintly, all of the sudden feeling embarassed.

"Trunks?" Marron's voice chimed in a high squeel.

"Yeah, it's me," Trunks pulled himself together. "I wanted to know if I could come over tonight? You know, hang out like we did in high school?"

"Sure!" Marron nearly screamed. "When are you coming? I'll make our old favorite foods and everything."

"I'm actually on my way out of the office now," he said. "So about an hour?"

"Ok, I'll be ready," she said. "Just walk in, ok? No one is home."

"Sure thing," Trunks said. "See you then."

* * *

Marron threw her phone onto her bed, and ran for her closet. 

"I have to look good," Marron said to herself. "But I don't have anything nice..."

She looked on every hanger, through every drawer, under her bed and on her shelves but found nothing that would frame her body the way she wanted. Back when her and Trunks had hung out every day, all she wore was her lazy house clothes. Thats when it hit her. Marron smiled and ran out of her bedroom and down to her mom and dad's room. She began searching through her mom's top drawer, looking for at least ten minutes before finding a dark blue, very expensive push up bra. It was meant for housewear so it was made to look like a sports bra.

Marron undressed and put on the bra. She turned around and looked in the mirror, feeling a bit dissapointed. She remember back years ago, when Pan was the flat chested thirteen year old that was still into video games and had no feminine features on her body or face, whatsoever. But once she hit sixteen, things started changing. She let her hair grow out, but cut it perfectly to frame her face. Her body started changing, her baggy clothes seemed to fit like a fine layer of paint. Pretty soon after that, Pan's body was putting Marron's to shame.

Marron glared down at her chest, wishing they would magically grow, at least one cup size. She wasn't satisfied with her 24 B anymore. Giving up, she looked in the next drawer, and searched for a pair of sexy, but not too obvious, sweatpants. She found a black pair of sweats. They were thin, and made of a soft, almost silk material. She put them on and looked in the mirror once more. This time she was happy with what she saw, and only hoped that Trunks would be as well.

She looked at the clock. She still had a good forty minutes before Trunks was to arrive. Thinking back, Marron remembered that Trunks and her would both eat her home made peanut butter candy and watch episodes of Fresh Prince. Marron knew she already had the ingredients to make the candy, and she had three seasons of Fresh Prince in her living room entertainment center.

"Tonight is going to be a good night," Marron said to herself as she made her way for the kitchen. It took at least a half an hour to make the candy, so she desided to get started right away.

Almost an hour had passed. Marron was sitting in her bedroom, putting toothpicks in the seperated peanut butter candy, and glancing at the clock every two minutes. Trunks was already twenty minutes late. Marron wanted to call, but she didn't want to sound needy. It was going on five 'o' clock already, and she could see the sun starting to set. She decided to give it ten more minutes before calling.

Marron stood up, and placed the candy on her dresser top and began fixing her hair up. Her hair was shifted to one side, and her blue eyliner was started smear. She wet her finger and began to fix it before she saw something at the corner of her eyes.

"It would be nice if you would answer the door," someone said from the doorway.

Marron turned her head and saw her fantasy, just standing there with a smug look on his face. Her heart melted. He was wearing a formal shirt, something he had obviously thrown on before work, not wanting to wear a suit for once. His tie was loose and his hair was a mess from his flight here. His pants were wrinkled, but it went well with him. He looked perfect, even at his wrost.

"Hey," Marron laughed at herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you knocking."

"It's alright," Trunks made his way to her bed, and sat down next to her. "How have you been?"

Marron was sure her face was turning pink. She could feel the heat herself. "I've been alright. Been missing you alot lately."

A look flashed across Trunks' face. But it dissapeared as fast as it came, so Marron couldn't read what he was thinking.

"So, what do you have planned for us today?" Trunks asked as he grabbed a pillow and put his head down.

"Well," Marron put in a dvd. "Like the old days, we're going to watch Fresh Prince, and chow down on some peanut butter candy."

Trunks' face brightened when Marron sat down with a tray of peach colored treats.

The night went by fast. The two talked of old times, both good and bad. It seemed like both of them were avoiding the subject of Pan, which made a still akwardness between them. They laughed, at one point Marron cried, they looked at old pictures, both of them wondering how the years had went by so fast. Then, Marron pulled out her favorite picture. The one she had been hiding in her memory shoe box at the top of her walk in closet. She walked back over to the bed, and hesitated before handing him the framed photo.

Trunks looked at it, amusement flashing through his eyes. It was a picture of them, both with huge smiles on their young faces. Marron had her hair in those low pigtails, sitting beside Trunks whose arm was wrapped around her. This picture was taken at least seven years ago. This was Marron's twenty first birthday, right before her party. Before Trunks could look up, something unexpected happened.

Marron's face was close to his, the two holding their breath with their foreheads almost touching. Trunks could see a pink flood arising on Marron's cheeks, right before the unthinkable. It was a strange feeling, her lips against his. The feeling was new, warm, and true. Trunks' heart was screaming at him to stop, but the curiosity in him pushed him to move his lips in motion with hers.

It was only a small kiss, very short, lasting only ten seconds. The two parted, and Trunks' blue eyes met with Marron's. He felt speechless, his mind still racing to register what just happened. He bit his lip, not knowing what he should do next. Leave? Keep going? He had never felt this lost before.

"Marron," he said. But nothing came after.

He instantly quit thinking when he found himself slowly pushing Marron onto her bed, and his lips, once again, joining hers in a heated kiss.

Trunks didn't feel anything. Not love, feelings, happiness or joy. He only felt like his old self, following the moment whenever he was caught up in one. As wrong as the moment felt, it was still there. Even worse, Pan didn't cross his mind until it was over, and Marron was fast asleep right next to him. Then he felt it. A feeling that he hadn't felt in ages.

_**Guilt.**_

****

* * *

****

**AN  
Bahahaha.**

**I'm soooo evil. But I thought I should spice things up a bit with this chapter and get everyone on their toes. I want reviews, damnit.**

**But guess what?**

**Writters block!**

**lmao.**

**I won't be updating until I get at least 30 reviews.**

**:)  
But I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very well written. It was partially written when I had a bit of an alcohol buzz. Don't shoot me.**

**jazzyfizzler - Don't kill me! I know this chapter isn't what anyone expected/wanted.  
Trunksonly - I just read some of your fanfics, and they are wonderful! I will be reviewing soon, it's not letting me for some reason? But I will get to it.  
Ladybugg - Geez, I deleted my old fics off my computer. How embarassing. They were sooo lame. I hope I'm getting better. It's great to see someone whose been around this stuff as long as I have. :)  
lovesanime92 - Lol. I bet you hate me now, don't you?**

**Anywho, this will NOT be a T/M, guys. I promise you.**


	6. Busted

It was bad enough that she couldn't breathe or sleep, and that Roxy was suffering with her, but it had been hours sence Trunks had called and he still isn't home. Pan looked out the window, and saw no light. No sunshine, not even a sunset. Has it really been that long? Pan looked at her alarm clock and rubbed her eyes.

"What the - " Pan stopped herself and rubbed her eyes again. "There's _no way_ it's already this late."

The red numbers were clearly reading ten'o'clock at night. Pan grabbed her cell phone and unhooked it from the charger to be sure she didn't miss any calls. All she had was two foward text messages from Bra and one missed call from her dad. Pan dialed Trunks' number, but it went straight to his voicemail. She held down the number four, her speed dial for Bulma's cell phone, and held it to her ear. Something was up, and Pan was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Hello?" Pan said into the speaker once Bulma's tired voice picked up.

"Hey, Bulma," Pan coughed some. "Is Trunks around?"

"Trunks?" Bulma yawned. "I haven't seen him sense he left work earlier today."

"What time did he leave?" Pan asked.

"Around four thirty, why?"

"I was just wondering, thats all," Pan was trying to hide the anger in her voice.

"Well, okay, Pan-Chan, goodnight," Bulma hung up.

Pan got to her feet and threw her phone on her bed. She was beyond pissed at this point. Here she was, sick as a dog and taking care of an equally sick child, and Trunks was lying about where he was. He hadn't called, text, or emailed anything. Pan removed her nightgown, and pulled on a pair of old grey sweats and a black tank top. She made her way over to the other side of the bed where her child was laying, and grabbed her phone. She dialed Bra's number.

"Hey," Pan said once Bra had answered. "Can you do me a huge favor and watch over Roxy for just a few? Theres a bit of an emergency."

"Sure thing, Pan," Bra was obviously tired, but Pan needed this. "Bring her over."

After Pan had gotten off the phone, she began getting her daughter ready, and grabbed Trunks' spare offive keys off of the keyrings. She packed some medicine, sippy cups, bibs and a thermometer, and was out the door. She had wrapped Roxy in layers of blankets, feeling that she had no patience to drive. Roxy made no fuss on the way there, just remained fast asleep. Pan hated doing this to her daughter, and didn't want to do anything more to make her sick. But right now, Pan had a terrible feeling.

And she wasn't about to let someone or something step between her and her husband.

_**She couldn't.**_

****

****

****

Trunks wanted to stop himself so badly, but this feeling was almost too addictive to release. He willed himself to push off his guilt and continue his night with Marron, and be adventurous like he was so many years ago. Marron was drenched in sweat, pulling her clothes back on. They had gone at least three rounds, everytime seeming to be more interesting. Every finve seconds, it seemed, Trunks was shoving off his guilt and ignoring that little voice inside him telling him to stop and go home. His mind was cursing and swearing, yelling for him to go home and care for his sick wife and child. But he couldn't.

"Trunks..." Marron started, courage in her voice. "What about Pan?"  
The subject of Pan still hadn't come up, until just now.

Great. Trunks sighed and sat up, "What about her?"

A smirk flickered over Marron's face. "Don't you need to get home?"

"I told her I would be home late," Trunks stated flatly with a shrug of his shoulders, signaling to Marron that he could care less. But he did care...

"Really?" Marron absently ran a hand through her hair. "How about we do something dangerous?"

Trunks raised his eyebrows, "How dangerous are we talking?"

Marron could see the interest on his face. "Go old school, and get just a little, you know, carried away in your office?"

Trunks laughed.

"It's always been a fantasy of mine, Trunks," Marron admitted. "Getting to be with you, right there in your office, on your desk."

"And why is that?" Trunks pulled his shirt on and began with his socks and shoes.

"So that way I can kick all those pictures of you and Pan to the floor," Marron bit her lip, hoping not to be scolded.

"Thats not very nice," Trunks said. "She's my wife."

"I know," Marron shrugged, ignoring the sting of his words. "Like I said, just a fantasy."

"Well," Trunks swept Marron up and off her feet and looked her right in the eyes. "Get ready for a fantasy to become reality."

* * *

Pan had made it right on time to Bra's home, getting Roxy inside right before the rain began. Once back out, and on her way to Capsule Corp, the rain was pelting her skin, stinging her to the point of tears. But she couldn't make herself slow down. There were so many mixed emotions soaring through Pan's heart, fueling her anger, sadness, and curiosity. All she could do was keep silently praying to Kami that Trunks was not where she felt he was. There saiyan bond was strong, and all night, Pan could barely feel Trunks' prensence. Not even in her own heart.

Pan's tears made a deathly painful blend with the rain. She was scared. Scratch that. Pan was absolutely petrified. She didn't know what she was going to find, but she knew that it was what she needed. She had to know what Trunks was up to.

Capsule Corp was coming into view quickly, but Pan has yet to slow down. She was unaware of how much strength was left in her, but she could feel it draining fast. This flu was bringing her down terribly, slowing her down and making her more emotional than she ever has been. Thoughts of Trunks caressing Marron in the way he did to her, his smile melting her heart and giving her a sensation of butterflies, his arms wrapped around her as if its the last hug he'll ever have...

Pan mentally kicked herself when her tears escaladed into sobs. She came to a stop and ran to the locked front doors, and typed in the nine number security code, pressed enter, and made her way inside. She closed the door behind her and locked the security system. It was dark, forcing Pan to pull out her cell phone to find her way around. She didn't dare use the elevator, not wanting to wake anyone in the house.

It was a whole six floors up, but Pan could care less. Her legs were wobbling from, both, anticipation and weakness. Her heart was pounding through her chest, and making a loud thudding noise in her ears. Someone could scream bloody murder right now, and Pan wouldn't notice. With every step she took, she felt like she was getting closer and closer to an answer, and at the same time, she felt wildly close to a dissaster. But she could never imagine the dissaster she was about to encounter.

She was finally at the sixth floor, wondering how and the hell she had made it up so fast. Thats when she felt it. For the first time the whole night, Pan felt Trunks' ki nearby. She felt a sudden rush of relief, knowing that Trunks was in his office. Maybe he came back to work after a lunch break and Bulma had already left, and he's still working his ass off. Pan smiled with the possibility and looked down at herself, and cringed at what she looked like. She was soaked head to toe, in her laziest house clothes. But she shrugged it off and opened the door to the staircase and stepped onto the sixth floor. She looked at Trunks' office, but seen no light coming from under the door.

Then she felt another ki, and her heart break and the little pieces sank into her stomach. As much as she didn't want to know what was lying beyon that door, she couldn't stop her feet from moving. She placed her hand on the doorknob, and her stomach began twisting into knots. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, and flicked on the light. And there it was. Everything that she could ever need to doubt the 'perfect' marriage she thought she was in. The ring on her left hand was burning a hole through her finger with betrayal as she eyed the scene before her.

Marron was straddled on Trunks, a fake suprise look on her face. All that was left on her body was her bra and mismatching underwear. Trunks was laying there in his boxers, his eyes wide with shock and worry. Pan looked to the floor at the pieces of glass that were once covering the pictures of her and her family, the pictures themselves laying facedown onto Marron's pants and shirt. She didn't even notice the sudden blurr in her vision as she looked Trunks right in th eyes.

"So _this_ is what you do while me and your child are at home sick?" she asked sarcastically, her voice already raised. "You sleep with a disgusting **slut**?"

"Excuse me?" Marron jumped off of Trunks and pulled her pants off the floor with a quick yank, sending the pictures and what was left of the frames and glass into the air. "I'm so sorry that your husband got bored with you."

"Marron, shut up," Trunks stood to his feet and quickly dressed himself. "Pan-Chan, please, talk to me outside -"

"No! Fuck you, Trunks!" Pan yelled, ripping the ring off of her finger and threw it in the garbage can next to her. "And _you_..." she glared at Marron and got closer to her face. "You're lucky I don't rip your fucking head off and feed it to the dogs, Marron. Count your fucking blessings, you back stabbing whore." She looked back at Trunks. "I want a divorce, ass hole."

Pan turned on her heel and began making her way out the door before someones hand grabbed her shoulder and yanked her around. Pan stood face to face with Marron, who was about ready to say something smart, but Pan gave her no oppotunity before her fist made a good connection with her face. Adreneline began coursing her veins, anger pumping through her heart, now blocking out tha pain. And that was all it took. Pan jumped on top of the now collapsed Marron, and continued to pound her face into the floor. She had her by her hair, smashing her face into the white carpet, screaming something, but she couldn't even comprehend what she was saying. A sheet of red began staining the floor before Pan was now suspended in the air.

"Pan, **enough**!" Trunks pinned her against the wall. "I'm sorry this happened! Let me explain!"

Pan pressed her foot against Trunks' chest and kicked him away from her.

"Explain _what_?" Pan shouted back as he joined Marron on the floor. "I think what I just saw was pretty self explanitory, Trunks. This marriage is done and over. I don't want anything to do with you."

Pan looked at Marron who was struggling to her feet, "You can keep him, Marron. You both, have a happy fucking life."

With that, Pan was out the door and gone.

* * *

**Okay okay... I'm a total bitch. Hahaha. But there has to be drama in this story. I'm sorry. But like I said, this will not turn into a TM, ok?**

**CruelVidel - Lol. I guess we'll just see what happens. Haha.**

**loveanime92 - Please believe, Trunks will get his. Just like Marron got hers.**

**cartman - Enought bashing for ya?**

**jazzyfiazzler - I hope you don't hunt me and and shoot me for this chapter. :P**

**ladybugg - Lol. If you would have seen those retarded fics I wrote, you would have laughed. They were boring and so unoriginal. I'm glad you like my writting as of today, though! Keep reviewing. :)**

**puertorrican-babe - I hope I don't have a husband like Trunks. x) And obviously, by this chapter, you can tell it was far more than a kiss. lol.**

**MissPurple - You're not being mean at all. I'm glad you like my story.**

**Saiyanwolf-Girl - I'm sorry, but unfortunatly it looks like I had to make the story run that way. It will get good and soooo much better, I promise.**

**And I saved the best responce for last... hope.**

**Haha, you douchbag. I had to read your review at least ten times before I understood the stupidity of your opinion. You listed the three most common story lines, and my fic falls no where in any of those categories. And why is that? Because I'm creative, ass hole. I have yet to see someone come up with what I write. And, of course, your review is annonymous, so I can't see your writtings. If you have any. But by your grammar, I can tell I wouldn't be able to make it even partially through one of them. Get a hobby, alright?**

**Anywho, 40 reviews and I will update through my writers block.**

**pCe.**


	7. Saying Goodbye

**WARNING:  
This chapter is very ... Umm, sad. And there isn't a good ending to it either, but trust me, it's not the end of the story! Ok? It took me awhile to get this stupid thing to upload. By I do recomend that you download  
_When It Rains  
By: Paramore.  
_It goes very well with this chapter. :)  
Enjoy.**

* * *

_And when it rains  
On this side of town it touches, everything.  
Just say it again and mean it.  
We don't miss a thing.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole.  
And convinced yourself that  
It's not the reason You don't see the sun anymore._

Pan duct taped the last box, and blew her nose again, just like she had been doing for hours that night. The last of his things were finally boxed and ready to be taken away. She knew what she had to do, but it was more difficult than she had expected. That night was a night she would never forget, even though it was satisfying to give Marron what she had coming, she couldn't get her mind off of what she was going to do next. Being betrayed by her best friend and her husband within the same month was difficult to handle. 

"Mommy?"

Pan looked over to her bedroom door at her oldest child, Roxy.

"What are you doing up?" Pan stood to her feet and picked up her daughter.

"Where's daddy?" Roxy asked, her words slurred from sleep as she put her head on Pan's shoulder and began sucking on her thumb. Pan ran a hand through Roxy's soft lavender hair and began walking towards the bedroom that her kids shared. She put Roxy down in her bed and knelt down beside her, and began tucking her in.

"Daddy is going away for a few days," she lied. "He has to work for a long time."

Roxy just nodded, her eyes slowly closing, "Ok."

Pan bit her lip, keeping herself from another break down as she watched her oldest child fall into a sleep, expecting her daddy to come home within the next few days. Pan hated lying to her kids, but she couldn't bring herself to tell them that daddy was never coming home. Roxy's breathing softened, though her thumb was still resting on the tips of her lips. Pan sat down completely, and rested her head next to Roxy's sleeping body, and cried. Tears made their way onto Roxy's blanket, and onto Pan's arm. It had been days since she had talked to Trunks. He had called her the day after she had walked in on him and Marron, asking for her to let him come home and talk to her. Though Pan refused, she told him she would call him when she had finished packing his things, and that their appartment was no longer his home.

Trunks had called everyday, every hour, and left many messages for Pan. Knowing that she was weak when it came to Trunks' words, she never listened to the messages before deleting them off of her voicemail. She blocked him from sending her text messages, and had deleted her email to make a new one. She had come home everyday to a bouqet of flowers and a small note inside of them, but she gave them no second thought, and threw them in the dumpster behind the appartment complex. Whenever a delivery boy would ask her to sign for any letters or gifts from Trunks, she merely told the boy that he had the wrong address, and after the third day, he just stopped coming.

Pan was still reliving that night. During the day, when she was with her kids or at work, and even in her dreams. She hadn't gotten one good night of sleep yet. Zita was too young, and was only learning how to crawl, which made things easier on Pan. Having Roxy sontantly asking for Trunks was hard enough. Though every night that Pan would come home from work, she could see Zita looking behind her and around her, obviously looking for Trunks.

"Pan?"

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, I needthe ending.  
So why can't you stay,  
Just long enough to explain?_

Someone was behind her, standing at the door. She was almost to scared to turn around, knowing exactly who it was. Pan turned around to see her husband, soon to be ex-husband, standing there with his hands in his pockets. He looked very unkept. His hair was toussled, his clothes were wrinkled, his face was pale and his eyes were brimmed with red lines. For a moment, Pan felt bad for ignoring him, because it was obvious that he was torn up, just as bad as she was. But her pity quickly dissappeared as fast as it had came, and she stood to her feet. 

She walked past him and into the hallway outside of what was now her bedroom, and glared up at Trunks with her hands placed across her chest.

"What do you want?" she spat, hatred staining her words.

"Pan, we should talk," Trunks attempted to put one of his hands on her shoulder, but she smacked it away. He sighed. "You've been ignoring me for almost two weeks, I think it's time we sit down and talk about all of this."

"Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you fucked Marron," Pan shoved past him and into her room. She began pushing all of the boxes out into the hallway, and into the living room. 

"It was a mistake!" Trunks whispered harshly. "I'm sorry, Pan! Mistakes happen!"

Pan whirled around, and gave him the most evil look that he had ever seen directed towards him, "A mistake? That word is a complete fucking understatement for what you did that night, Trunks! You left your sick wife and kid at home, wondering where the fuck you were! Zita was just two degrees from falling into a coma, and all you were able to worry about was that slut that was supposed to be my friend!"

"I don't know what came over me," he sat down on the loveseat and put his head in his hands. "I was caught up in a moment and -"

"Trunks, that is no excuse," Pan had her back towards him, hiding the tears that were still making paths down her cheeks. "There shouldn't have even been a moment between you two. You shouldn't have even went to see her." She began stacking the boxes by the door, still keeping her face hidden from Trunks.

"I know that, Pan-Chan," Trunks' voice cracked from sadness, and Pan could hear the pain in his voice. "I love you... Please, Pan. Please don't do this."

_And when it rains,  
will you always find an escape?  
Just running away,  
From all the ones that love you.  
From everything.  
You made yourself a bed,  
At the bottom of the blackest hole.  
And you'll sleep till May.  
And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore._

Pan froze, and sniffled a little bit. She ran her sleeve across her eyes and cleaned them free of tears, but was unable to keep her voice straight. 

"There's no other way around it, Trunks," Pan managed to say. Anger, sadness, and fear was dripping from her words. But there was no sign of doubt on her face or in her voice. "The lawyer said he will have the divorce papers printed and ready by tomorrow. I'll swing by Capsule Corp when I get them."

Trunks stood up and placed his hands on Pan's shoulders, not allowing her to smack him away. 

"I'm not going to sign them, Pan," Trunks stated stubbornly. His tears were falling freely, almost as if he was too tired to restrain them anymore.

"You don't have to," Pan still couldn't look at him. "I'll just take the papers to court, and I'll make it official myself."

Trunks couldn't contain a sob that made it's way from his lips, and his tears began to make a faster pace.

"Pan, stop this," his voice was begging. "Please let me make this up to you. I can't lose you..."

It was hard to do, but Pan freed herself from his grip and put her hands over her face, ashamed of herself for being such a mess infrotn of the man who tore her heart into a million pieces. Her heart was shattered, flaking away into a madness of flames. But Pan felt as though she still loved him with all those little pieces. Her heart was hanging onto him like a magnet, not letting go for anything. Pan could easily just tell him to get out and not bothering listening to his words, but her heart refused to allow those words spill from her lips. 

"You've already lost me, Trunks," Pan was finally able to look up at him.

Trunks felt his heart freeze, then fall apart. Her eyes... It was no wonder she was hiding them. Just by looking into them, Trunks figured there was no reason for her to talk anymore. He could see her soul through those dark brown sheilds. Her pain and anger were mixed together with a string of hate hanging off of them. Trunks could see the pain she was in, which only pained him even more. There was very little make-up remaining on Pan's eyes, but it was smeared. He had never seen her like this. And he hated himself for being the one that brought this agonizing torture onto her. So, there was only one thing he could do. If this was what he was putting his wife - The one he loved with every piece of himself - through, then it was best to stay away from her, and let her move on with her life.

Trunks nodded, and put his head down in disgust and shame of himself.

"I'll sign the papers, Pan."

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
And oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stayjust long enough to explain?_

"Thank you," Pan said, her throat hurting from all the restraint on her cries as she watched him gather his boxes.She looked up on the top shelf, and pulled down a picture of Trunks, Pan, and Roxy. Roxy was only ten months old in this picture, and her lavender her was in small pony tails on each side of her head. She was fast asleep in Trunks' arms, as he stared at Pan lovingly, with one hand on her belly. It was the day Pan had found out she was pregnant with her second baby. They were outside of Capsule Corp, and had just signed the papers for their new appartment that same day. The sun was beaming, and the sky was clear of any clouds. There were tears of joy in both Pan and Trunks' eyes. They had finally had the perfection of a family. Pan blew onto the to glass frame to get rid of the dust, then used her sleeve to get the corners before handing the photo to Trunks.

_Take your time.  
Take my time._

"You can have that," Pan folded her arms across her chest, her hands tucked in her sleeves. Again, she was hiding her face from him. Trunks had just finished putting his boxes outside of the door, and he looked down at the picture in his hands.

She didn't get a response from him, and she didn't really want one. What he had already said was still tearing her apart. The least she wanted was any more words from him. Trunks stopped staring at the picture, put it ontop of one of his boxes and wrapped his arms around Pan and let everything out. He wasn't crying loud, but his stiffled sobs were enough to tear down Pan's wall. She covered her face, and allowed her head to drop onto his chest as she cried out what was remaining of her sadness. She could feel Trunks' face nuzzled into her hair, wetness falling into the strands of her messy hair. The pain only increased when she felt as if she were resting in the arms of a stranger.

Trunks' hands were no longer at a stand still, as he began to run a hand through Pan's hair. He couldn't help but feel like this was the last hug he would ever get from the love of his life. As much as it hurt to give her a good bye hug, he didn't want to let go. His arms were gripping around her, almost as if to save his life. With every breath that Pan took against him, he wanted to kiss her.. And kiss all of her pain and all of her worries away. There was nothing he wanted more but to take her in his arms and carry her away to a happily ever after, and erase all of his mistakes. Pan was torn, and her appearance only made things worse. Her clothes were baggy and stained, her neck, finger, and wrist were naked of the jewelry he had bought for her. 

"Daddy?"

_Take these chances to turn it around.  
Take these chances, we'll make it somehow.  
And take these chances to turn it around.  
Just turn it around._

Trunks and Pan both pulled away from eachother and looked over at Roxy. A smile spread across her tired face, and she dropped her blanket to the floor, along with her pink sippy cup, and ran right into Trunks' arms. Trying to be as easy as he could, he hugged his daughter as tight as he possibly could. Roxy laughed and pushed him back just far enough to see his face. 

"Why crying?" she asked, still not able to piece words together perfectly, but Trunks understood the question. 

"I'm okay, baby," Trunks kissed her cheek. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I heard door open," Roxy pointed to the door, and her face twisted with the cutest look of confusion. "Daddy? Whas that?" She then pointed at the boxes.

"Dady's taking some stuff to the trash," Trunks lied. 

"Oh ok!" Roxy began playing with his hair.

"Let's go tuck you in, okay?" Trunks picked her up and carried her away to her room, but not before picking her blanket and cup up off the floor.

Pan followed the two, keeping herself a good few feet behind. As Trunks walked into the girls' room, Pan kept herself in the doorway, being sure that Trunks didn't slip up any words that would confuse the kids. He bent down and put Roxy in her bed, and pulled the blankets over her. Instantly, Roxy put her thumb in her mouth and made herself comfortable in her covers. Pan covered her mouth, trying to keep herself from crying. Her daughters were such daddy's girls... She didn't want them to not see him. 

Once Roxy was fast asleep, Trunks kissed her cheek and made his way over to Zita's crib. She was laying on her back, her jet black hair sprawled on the pillow. Her pasaphire was still in her mouth, and there was still a little bit of movement from her lips. Trunks let down the side gate, leaned over, and picked up his second daughter and began craddling her in his arms. Still in a deep sleep, she didn't move or respond to him at all. Pan could see Trunks' lips moving, but she couldn't completely make out what he was saying. The only words she heard repeatedly was, "I'm so sorry."

_Oh, oh,how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming._

What was left of Pan's heart was screaming at Pan to take him back, and to give him another chance. She couldn't bare the thought of breaking the relationship her kids had with their father. And she hated herself for doing it, but she knew it was something that needed to be done. Pan's knees went week when one of the street lights kicked on and illuminated the side of Trunks' face. His eyes were sparkling with love for his child, but pain for having to leave. 

Trunks placed Zita back in her crib, and put the gate back up before looking back at Pan. He was startled to see her standing there, but he just gave a weak smile before walking back out into the hallway and into the living room. Pan met him in there, and watched him pull a key off of his keyring and place it on the end table of the couch. It was his house key.

He stepped up and placed his arms around Pan and took a deep breath.

"I guess this is good bye," he said into her hair.

Pan nodded as he let go of her and made his way to the door.

"Good bye, Pan," he gave another forced, weak smile before closing the door behind him.

The door clicked shut.  
To both the appartment, and to their marriage.

_Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, I need an ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?_

"Good bye, Trunks," Pan whispered to herself.

_You can take your time.  
Take my time_.

* * *

**JammieDodgerx - I enjoy getting flames sometimes. It gets me a good laugh, and only makes me bash the Girl Next Door's favorite DBZ bitch, Marron. I try not to bash her so much, but wheres the fun at without a blonde skeeze:)**

**XxvLuvsSusake4EvervxX - Lol. Without Marron and Trunks where would this story go:P Gotta keep them here, as much as I wish I could jump into my own fic and stomp their faces. Haha. What kind of writer gets mad at their own stories? Haha. I'm a retard.**

**lovesanime92 - Not so much physical pain, but it looks as if he's in some emotional pain. I hope thats good? )**

**SaiyanWolf-Girl - I'm working on that part, putting the two back together. It's going to take alot of thinking, though. I like being original, and I don't want any of my ideas to look like they've been pawned off of someone else's fic. But in the end, it will be a TP. Promise.**

**CruelVidel - Lol. You're name describes you well. I would rather be punched dead square in my face than to have someone spit on me. Ew. Haha. Yeah, I wanted to make Marron a good person in this story, but the whole "I'magoodpersonIhavemorals" Marron got dull. Gotta add some spice somewhere, ya know?**

**jazzyfizzler - And you're right. Everyone does add their own special little touch to things. If there were two of the exact same story lines, just with a better writter, I would read the one that is written best. Descriptive words and well thought out plots is what makes every story interesting. And you are a very good writter. :) I hope this chapter didn't bring you down at all.**

**ladybugg - Haha. I'm not a mean person, I'm just not a big fan of hipocrites. ((if I spelled that right)) I don't think anyone who hasn't attempted a story shouldn't judge others who make the attempt. Anywho, I'm glad you liked my exciting, angsty chapter. Did you like my more depressing chapter? Lol.**

**dbzfan952 - Thank you very much. I'm glad my story caught your eye. **

**pt4eva - I'm trying my best to finish both of my stories. I don't want anyone to be left hanging like I was when the whole fanfom of TP starting dying out. It really sucked.**

**TrunksOnly - Muahahaha! I'm that awesome? Sweet. I know it's going to be difficult to put the two back together, but I've already written down some ideas, and I'm piecing together how its going to end. I always like to end a story with just a little bit of a cliffhanger. Haha. I will manage to get them back together though.**

**Anywho, I will be updating within a matter of days. The more reviews I get, the sooner there will be another chapter. I'm sorry but reviews are my cocain, alright! Hahaha. Have a great day!**

**Anyone have MySpace?  
Feel free to add me.  
My URL is keepitcrunk.**


	8. The Aftermath

It had been a few weeks since that nightt. The one that Pan had struggled to keep pushed to the back of her mind as to not think about it. Everytime the thought would arise, she was an emotional wreck, and it took hours to pull herself together. The divorce papers had been signed by both herself, and Trunks. As much as she had pressured him to sign the damn things, she was torn apart when she showed up at Capsule Corp with them and Trunks signed them without a word spoken. Not even as much as a small, suttle protest. Why that upset her, she didn't know, but she let it be and left without even a good-bye.

Now here she was, sitting in a small coffee cafe with her friend. The only friend she had left.

"Pan, I'm really starting to worry about you," Bra said, sipping at her second cup of coffee. "You haven't been happy... Isn't this divorce what you wanted?"

Pan sighed, pushing a strand of her hair from her face, "I guess you could say it's what I wanted, but I always thought we had such a good marriage."

"But you did, Pan-Chan," Bra took my hands. "My brother was probably having some mid life crisis or something, mistakes happen."

Pan snatched her hands away, "I don't consider fucking my best friend counts as a small mistake, Bra!" She put her head down on the table and growled. "You don't understand, I was betrayed by both my best friend and my husband. Do you know what it's like, Bra?" Pan lifted her head, tears threatening to spill from her saddened eyes. "Do you know, I have to hear Roxy ask me every night ... 'When is Daddy coming home?'. I have to lie and say he's on a business trip. How am I supposed to tell my oldest daughter that her father is never coming home?"

"Oh, Kami..." Bra jumped from her seat and grasped Pan into a hug. "Pan-Chan, just let me help you with everything. Let me be here for you, ok? Stop keeping yourself so bottled up. It's not good for you."

Pan knew Bra was right. Everyday, she had been walking around with this huge weight in her heart. As much as her mind told her she was right, her heart was telling her the complete opposite. How could it be right to take someone back who has made such a huge mistake? Pan stopped holding herself back and rested her head on Bra's shoulder. Little did she know, Bra was hiding something.

Though, Bra didn't find this to be the right time to let her know about Trunks' well being.

The last thing Pan wanted to hear was his name, let alone how he was dealing.

* * *

"Mr. Briefs?"

Trunks pulled his head from his hands, pushing his piles of paperwork to the side and pressed the red button on his intercom, "What is it?" His voice was dull and bland, no emotion filling the empty spaces in the words. He had been rejecting calls all day, canceling appointments, reschedueling meetings, and blowing off big cooperate businesses from contacting him. He didn't care about making deals with others right now, he just wanted to be alone and sit in his own misery.

"You have a visitor," the secretary said.

Trunks quickly sat up, his hopes skyrocketing with hope.

"Who is it?"

"I- I don't know, she's already on her way. I told her no, but-"

Trunks smiled, knowing that only one person had that pushy attitude, "No, it's fine. She can some up."

"But Mr. Briefs, she's not-" Trunks shut off his intercom and jumped up to look in her mirror.

This would be the first time seeing her since he had signed the divorce papers a few weeks ago. Hell, he hadn't even talked to her. She had asked him to stay away for a couple weeks before requesting to see the kids, and he had agreed after no arguments. Trunks began combing his hair and straightening his suit and tie, then took a seat and began with looking through the paper work. He quickly took his glasses from the velvet case they were residing in, and put them on. He didn't want to seem obvious.

The door opened, and Trunks quickly spun around in his chair with a wide grin over his face. But that grin quickly dissapeared when he saw who was standing at the door. His shoulders sank and he turned back around in his chair.

"Hey," Marron removed her jacket and took a seat on his desk, her legs crossed. "Sorry I haven't called or anything lately."

"It's fine."

Marron smiled, trying to ignore his obvious bad mood, "I'm really sorry about you and Pan. I didn't mean for things to get that far."

"Yeah?" Trunks asked sarcastically as he snapped around and glared at her. Her lip was still a little swolen and her sunglasses were covering the two black eyes she had recieved. Though Trunks could see a part of her eyebrow still split. "Well what the _hell_ gave you the right to say any of that to Pan? Why did you have to make the situation worse than what it was?!"

Marron's mouth dropped, and she found herself choking on a tangled web of words. Trunks jumped at the opening and continued to verbally attack her.

"Did you just disregard my secretary when I asked for no visitors? Are you seriously that ignorant, Marron?"

She finally managed to speak, "Trunks, what are you trying to tell me here?" She jumped up from her seat on the desk, just now noticing that the pictures of him and Pan were placed back in their rightful spots, joined by about three more. "You and Pan are completely over, that much is clear. But don't you **dare** try to put the blame on me! It takes two people to have an affair!"

"It takes one to ruin a marriage _and_ a friendship all in one week," Trunks looked away from her and continued to read through his paperwork.

"I'm _**in love**_ with you, Trunks!" Marron's eyes began to sting with a burning sensation of tears. "I am willing to kill and give up everything I hold dear for you. That's what people in love do!" Marron grew silent with her next words. "And you were willing to destroy your marriage for me, so I thought you-"

"You thought I _what_?" Trunks threw his papers work out of his hands. "You thought I _loved_ you? Marron, it was a one night thing. Nothing more than that. It shouldn't have happened, and I can't stop beating myself up for being such an idiot."

"_Trunks_, why are you doing this to me?" Marron's voice cracked and her bottom lip began to quiver.

"Marron, why do you have to be such a _slut_?" Trunks instantly regreted his words. Yeah, he was mad. At both Marron and himself for what happened that night. But he had no need to go that far. He looked at Marron, his pride not allowing an appology. Her mascara was running down her face, and dripping onto the carpet.

"I'm not a slut," she began fiddling with her fingernails. "Love makes people do these things."

"And you know, it's been eating me up, Marron! Night and day. I can't sleep, I can't eat, smile, laugh, or be happy because of the huge mistake I made," his voice was venomous, and Marron could feel the hatred dripping from his every word. "It's killing me, just knowing what I did to Pan. And it's absolutely disgusting that you can just waltz in here, as if nothing went wrong... Almost as if you think that fucking mistake was a good thing. Well I'll tell you something, it was a horrible, huge, idiotic move. You must be one heartless bitch for being ok with what we did to Pan."

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Marron shouted. "I threw away my best friend, and everyones respect for you! Of course it upsets me that I've lost Pan as a friend, but whats more upseting is that in the end, the ass hole I did it for, wasn't even worth it."

"**Good**!" Trunks stood up and inched his face closer to hers. "Then why are you still here, Marron? Why don't you fucking _go_? I never called you after that night for a reason. And would you like to know what that reason is? Because I never want to see you again, I never want to hear your high pitched, whiney, annoying voice! I can't even bare to think of what it would be like if I had chosen you over Pan all those years ago. You have no idea how glad I am that I didn't."

Marron put all of her strength into her arm, slamming her wrist towards his face, only to have it caught in one of his hands. His grip on her wrist was tightening with every second that passed, his anger and sadness burning like flames in his raging blue eyes. Marron felt her heart break into pieces, just with that one look. 

"Big mistake," Trunks pushed her hand away. "Get out of my office."

"No, Trunks." Marron was still crying. "I'm not leaving. I _won't_ leave! Not until you tell me why the hell you're doing this to me." She removed her sunglasses, and Trunks flinched at the way her eyes looked. It almost looked as if they hadn't healed at all. Trunks sighed, trying to calm himself, thinking of a way to put his thoughts into nicer words. But he couldn't do it. There was nothing nice about this situation he found himself in. So why bother being gentle on the one girl who ruined everything for him? 

"Marron," Trunks took a seat and ran a hand through his hair. "I love Pan. There is nothing you or anyone else can do about that. I don't know what came over me that night, but I have to be honest with you. I do regret every bit of it. What worries me more is that I didn't bother wearing a condom when I was with you. If things get worse, and you get pregnant, this mistake is going to follow me until I die. I want my wife back, and my happy marriage. But, I don't want to be with you. Our feelings aren't mutual. I'm sorry."

As those words came out, the second biggest worry fell upon him, all over again... How lazy he had been not to wear a condom. All he could do was hope that things turned out right, and that she wouldn't get pregnant. That's something that he didn't need.

"Why didn't you just tell me that, then?" Marron sat down on the floor, using her thumbs to wipe her tears. "Had I of known, nothing would have happened. But Trunks, you need to know that I'm never going to stop."

Trunks raised his eyebrows, "Stop what?"

Marron got to her knees and took his hand, "I'm never going to stop trying to win you over. I've wanted you for countless years, and I can't bring myself to stop trying."

"Marron, no," Trunks took his hand from her. "You need to let whatever it is that you have for me go. I can't love you."

"You can't, or you won't?" Marron asked.

"Both," Trunks sighed, blowing a a stray hair from his eyes. "I don't see you like that. I barely see you as a friend, Marron."

"Not even a friend?" Marron's voice was cracking with sadness. "Don't do this to me, Trunks. Please... Don't..."

Guilt was pulling on his heart, but he couldn't lie to her. He didn't want to be her friend. If that were the case, he would have to deal with seeing her on at least a weekly basis, and have to hear her flirting voice every time they would see eachother, and he didn't feel like dealing with it.

"I'm sorry, Marron, but I can't see you anymore. I can't talk to you, nothing. We need to cut off every path of communication."

Marron stood to her feet, "Fine. But I can't promise you that I'm going to stop."

With that said, she walked out of his office, leaving her jacket behind. Trunks noticed, but didn't care enough to follow her and give it back. For all he knew, it was just some kind of plot to get him to call her or follow her. Marron wasn't stupid, but she was sneaky. And he wasn't about to lose Pan more than he already has.

Outside of the office door, Marron pulled out her cell phone, and began texting with a smile spreading across her face.

* * *

Once Pan was finally settled down, she was leaning on Bra on a bench outside of the cafe. Thats when Bra desided it was a good time to let Pan in on Trunks' condition. He hadn't spoken to anyone in weeks, would never answer the door when someone knocked, he would ignore phone calls, and even postponed many important meetings, throwing Capsule Corp behind in sales.

"I think you should talk to him, Pan," Bra rubbed Pan's shoulder. "He's a mess."

Pan inhaled deeply, "Where is he now?"

Bra smiled, "He's at work. Did you want me to drive you?"

"No, it's -" Pan was stopped short when her phone started vibrating. She picked it up, and a look of anger coursed over her face. "What does _she_ want?" 

Marron's name was in bold letters, her phone indicating Pan of a new text message. Pan hadn't talked to her since she had walked in one her and her husband. As tempting as it was to hunt ehr down and kill her like the trash she is, she just forgot about her.

"Who is it?" Bra looked over Pan's shoulder and saw the name. "Kami, what the _hell_?"

Pan flipped her phone open and read the text message:

**'Hope the divorce is going well. Feel better.**

**-Mar.'**

* * *

**Ok, ok, so it was very short.**

**But I'm putting alot of work into my new story thats now posted, and another one that I'm working on.  
So please do check out 'Something Blue', it's my baby. =)**

**Lol.**

**Don't hate me for the Marron bashing. lmao.**

**Lady loser.**


	9. I'm Leaving

"And what does she mean by that?" Bra snapped, snatching the phone from Pan's shaking hands. "Why doesn't she grow out of her pigtails and two year old state and get over herself. I'm sorry she's doing this to you."

Pan slumped into the grooves of her seat with an exagerated sigh, "Just let it go, Bra-Chan. Trunks might as well finish what he started."

"How can you say something like that? Trunks has been a mess, and he's beating himself up over this," Bra stopped and ordered another coffee. "You know he could never be with Marron. She's only trying to get to you."

"And it's working," Pan mumbled into her coffee cup. "Trunks showed that this is what he truely wants."

"Oh, stop being so stubborn," Bra smiled up at the waitress who handed her a fresh cup of coffee. Bra took a sip out of the steamy cup. "You know Trunks wants you back. Just give it some thought."

"But I have!" Pan opened a packet of sugar and stirred it into her drink. "It's hard to- Hey..." Pan stopped short when her phone began to vibrate again. She grabbed it from Bra's side of the table. "Speak of the devil.."

Trunks' name was lighting up the front screen of Pan's phone, but all she could bring herself to do was stare. After this talk with Bra, she was more tempted than ever to answer it, but her pride locked her fingers from any further movement. The phone continued to vibrate, and Pan was screaming at herself to answer but she couldn't will herself to do it.

"Pan, aren't you going to answer it?" Bra asked without lifting her head. She continued to play with her stir stick.

The phone came to a stop, "I don't think now is the best time. My luck it's Marron and she's gotten ahold of his phone."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Bra took another drink of her coffee. "You know, she won't even answer my phone calls anymore. Not from my cell at least. I call her from the house phone and she answers after one ring. She's been really weird lately."

"Tell me about it," Pan finished her coffee. "I haven't tried to call her, though. I don't think any further beatings are nessicary."

Bra laughed, "How can you say that? Marron deserves more than the damage that's been done."

Pan looked up, "You've seen her since then?"

"Oh yeah," Bra laughed, holding her stomach. "She dropped by Casule Corp, and I was taking Trunks' secretary's shift. She was sick that day, so I was talking on the phone to some guy, we were trying to make a deal and Marron stopped at the desk and asked to see Trunks. Of course, Trunks has been requesting no visitors so I told her no, and she put her sunglasses on her head and showed me the damage. She threatened to take Capsule Corp to court if I didn't let her up. I phoned Trunks and apparently he was on his lunch, so Marron left. But, damn, Pan..." Bra continued her laughter.

Pan joined in on the laughter until her phone beeped.

"I have a voicemail," Pan held her phone to her ear, trying to shush Bra.

"Hey, Pan, it's me." Trunks stumbled on his words over the phone. "I wanted to know if maybe, me and you could sit down and talk for a little while, and try to work out some dates for me to see the kids. And maybe an option or two for us to see eachother? If you're not ready for that, then it's okay. But I do miss the kids... And you. Please call me back, I'll be at work for another hour."

Pan shut her phone and smiled at Bra, "I guess maybe now would be a good time to sit down with Trunks, huh?"

Bra smiled and jumped out of her seat, "Of course! It's about time!" Bra took the last sip out of her coffee. "Do you want me to give you a ride over there?"

"No, I should fly, he's only there for another hour," Pan stood up and walked for the door, pulling out her cell phone. "Thanks for everything, Bra!"

* * *

It's been only ten minutes, and Pan still hasn't called back. Trunks leaned back in his chair, trying to think of what to do if Pan refused to see him again. He didn't want to take her to court, and fight for child custody. He wasn't ready to put his kids through that, and he wasn't about to. He didn't want to pay child support, he wanted to give Pan the money she needed, and when she needed it. There was no reason to take this to court, though he wasn't sure if Pan was thinking the same way. He wanted to give Pan her space, but at the same time, he wanted to run back to their appartment, and just hope that everything would be back to the way it was. But even he wasn't stupid enough to believe that it would ever happen.

If Pan even wanted to reconsider him, it would take months or years for her to ever take him back. Pan was as stubborn as ever, and was very protective of her heart and her kids. The last thing she wanted to do is allow someone like Trunks back in her life after a big mistake like that. And no doubt she didn't want her kids to worship their father like he was a God and was incapable of doing wrong. But, Kami, he missed his girls more than anything. To this day, he still was unsure of what had come over him the night he was with Marron. Everytime his heart would beat that night, it was like Pan's name was pounding into his head.

Trunks was cut short of his thoughts when he heard a tap at the door.

_'Great,'_ he thought.

"I asked for no visitors!" he shouted, turning his back away from the door, which he knew was going to open. And he was right, the door made a sqeaking noise. "Did you not hear what I - Pan!"

Pan smiled shyly, trying to avoid the look of joy on her ex-husbands face. She leaned backwards against the door once it was shut, and looked up to examine the man before her. All this time, she thought Bra was exagerating. His hair was disoriented, out of place, his tie was loose and his suit was wrinkled. It was obvious that he was lacking sleep. The bags under his eyes spoke for themselves.

"Hey," Pan said quietly, removing her jacket and walking towards the closet to hang it up.

Trunks took this as a good sign, knowing that when she would hang up her jacket, that she was staying for awhile.

"I take it you got my voicemail?" he asked.

Pan sat down on the small, two seater couch and began picking bits of fuzz off of her shirt that was left behind by her jacket, "Yeah. I figured now would be a good time to talk about the kids."

Trunks felt his heart sink a little, "Oh, right. So how have you been?"

"I've been okay, actually," Pan looked up at him with a smile wide across her face. "Things are getting easier, little by little each day. Bra has been a good friend."

"I know what you mean," Trunks began fiddling with his ink pen. "How are the kids?"

"They're great," Pan laughed. "They're with there Grandma ChiChi. Roxy is due for a hair cut soon. Maybe you want to take her?"

Trunks smiled weakly, "Sure, that's be great. Did you want to tag along?"

"Well, I actually have plans this weekend, and I was going to see if you wanted to take the kids? I'm going for a job interview a... couple miles from here."

Trunks froze, "Pan, what do you mean by a couple of miles?"

Pan sighed, "I haven't told anyone yet, but it's pretty far from here. About... A good six-hundred miles to be exact."

"Pan!" Trunks jumped from his seat. "Why would you do that? Why haven't you told me?"

"I'm sorry, Trunks, I haven't said anything because I'm not positive I'm going to get the job," Pan stood up and began closing the distance between them. "This job is a great opportunity, and it's a nice area out there. It would be good for the kids."

"It's not, Pan," Trunks put his hands on her small shoulders. "You can't do this, please. I've done lost you, don't take those kids from me."

Pan let her head fall onto Trunks' chest, trying to keep herself from getting emotional. It almost felt as though she belonged here, up against Trunks' warm body. She all of the sudden felt as though her body was on auto pilot as her arms wrapped arounf his body. A huge weight fell from her shoulders as the comfort of his embrace overcame her.

"I'm sorry, Trunks," Pan said into his chest. "It would be easier this way."

Trunks pushed Pan back, only far enough to where he could look her in the eyes. He searched them, looking for something. Looking for an answer as to why she was doing this to him. But there was nothing he could see. There was something different, something bad. Pan had built herself a wall, almost. Blocking him out of her soul and her inner thought.

"I love you, Pan," Trunks put his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Don't do this. I know I hurt you, and I'm willing to give up everything - I'll do anything... I just want you to forgive me." And for a split second, that wall crashed, and Trunks could see all he needed to see. That same look was the one Pan gave him after every argument they had during their dating, engagment, and marriage. And all Trunks could think of, was to do what he would normally do after recieving such a heartbreaking stare. Pan watched, helplessly, as his lips began closing the distance.

"Trunks..." She wasn't sure what to say, and her body was refusing to move, or stop him.

All thoughts were haulted when she felt his lips working their magic against her own. She lost track of every worry, every sadness, and everything bad. And was suddenly feeling as if she were still married to this wonderful, flawless man, who could sweep her off her feet anytime he wanted. Her surroundings melted into nothing, and she felt an unending bliss - Falling under the same spell she had so many years ago. Butterflies were restlessly fluttering in her stomach, her heart pounding to the same beat as his.

She didn't stop him, push him away, or resist when he began tugging at her clothes.

Actually, Pan joined in and began pulling Trunks' clothes from his familier body.

Clothes on the floor, the two lovers found their way to the small couch, and the night was left to be unforgettable.

* * *

**It was a bit short.  
Buutttt, I can't help it.  
Losing just the slightest bit of interest.**

**But I'll get back on track.**

**Lady Loser**


	10. The Last Straw

**WARNING:  
This chapter is very... Different from the rest.  
It might throw you off just a bit, but I promise, I have the next chapter written, and the one after that is about half way done. So, the more reviews I get, the faster I will upload.**

* * *

Pan lay awake next to the man she thought she was pulling herself away from, only to be grasped back into his life. Her mind was racing with thoughts - Both good and bad. Her hands were trembling as she clenched onto the covers that lay over her naked body. She was used to being here, her body felt like it was in the right place, but she knew how wrong it was.

She felt so decitful, so terrible. It all started in his office, then a simple call to Grandma Chichi that she would be gone for the night, and somehow she was on the pull out bed that was hidden in the couch cushions. Pan had gotten so caught up in the mix of passion and anger that she couldn't pull herself away from it. She warily glanced to the clock, and wondered how long she had fallen asleep for. It was now going on two in the morning. Panic began filling the empty depths of Pan's weak heart.

How had she let herself fall into this trap? How was she going to explain this to everyone?

There was nothing more that she wanted to do than run away, get to that interview and never come back. Never in her life had she given in so easily, especially to someone whom she held no trust for. The man that was laying next to her in his peaceful slumber was a lying, cheating bastard. Pan tried with all of her inner strength to hate him, but all of that hate backfire. She had no one to blame but herself for this one. It was her stupidity that led her into this horrifying situation. It was all her doing.

Pan shook her head, attempting to rip her heart away from those thoughts, and got to her feet in a mad rush. She got to her knees and her fingers began fumbling for her clothes that had manged to scatter onto the hardwood floor. She gathered up her clothes and began throwing them on in a hurry, with all thoughts of escaping this nightmare. She could barely make out her figure in the mirror, but she could see how rough she looked.

Shame shadowed over her, engulfing her in one split second. She felt as low as dirt, joining Marron. Pan didn't realise the stream of tears until the moonlight highlighted every feature of her pale face. She use the sleeve of her shirt to clean the emotional river from her cheeks and began pulling her socks and shoes on. Not even bothering to tie her laces, she raced for the door, but was stopped by Trunks' tired voice.

"Pan, where are you going?"

Pan turned and watched as he got to his feet. It took him a second to realise Pan was fully clothed, so he began tugging his boxers onto his legs clumsily. Then came his pants. Pan cursed herself for standing there like an idiot, and just inhaled deeply.

"I have to go, Trunks," she said, making another attempt to exit.

"Wait, _why_?" Trunks didn't bother putting a shirt on, but made it a rush to grasp onto her arm. Pan winced a little, not expecting his grip to be this tight in his sleepy stage.

"This was wrong," Pan pulled away from his hand and looked directly at him. "We are divorced, and it's time for us both to move on with our lives."

Pan then felt regret in her heart, followed by confusion. There was something in his eyes that Pan had never seen before. At least, not directed towards her. What she saw, she could have sworn was anger. Pan took a good step back and reached for the doorknob, but stopped short when something caught her eye. Some kind of clothing material sitting next to the door. She stopped her gaze, and looked down at the item. Her mouth dropped. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she was almost positive that what was laying on the floor was the jacket she had bought Marron for Christmas the year before.

Trunks had caught onto her stare, and he looked down to what she was caught up in. He didn't dare look up once he found out what she was looking at, for he knew what was to come next. Some kind of angry words, a hit, smack, or maybe even a simple question as to why Marron's clothes were in his office. But he wasn't ready for any of it. What Pan was doing to him was wrong, in every way possible. He hadn't seen his kids in what seemed like weeks on end, and the bond that the two shared was killing Trunks little by little. He fell asleep in agonizing pain, and woke up with what felt like a hangover. He wanted to make her feel the pain he was in, and he wanted her to suffer along with him.

But, no, she was happy. And was finding a new place to live, a new job, a new home... A new life. And all of it excluded him. While he was here in Satan City, swimming in her misery, Pan was going to be happy. How could she not feel the pain? The process of breaking a bond was deathly, and it was a great risk to them both, and the kids. He finally looked up from the jacket that belonged to his biggest mistake, and he felt a warm trickle on his fingers. He had no need to look down, for he knew his fingernails were digging into his skin.

How dare she make a life without him? How dare she lead him on with a night of what he thought was love? What the hell was she trying to do? Trunks didn't feel like himself anymore. No, he felt like his father. Anger coursed throughout his veins, pumping heavily into his heart. His breathing picked up as he stared down at Pan. She looked up at him, as if expecting an explaination. But she didn't deserve one. She didn't deserve anything, as far as he was concerned.

She put this pain upon him, and now it was her turn to hurt. He could see the madness riding in circles in her eyes, covering the pain. Though he wasn't stupid, he knew she was trying to hide the pain she was feeling. He couldn't help but feel happy - Happy that for once, it wasn't him that was hurting. No, it was her. And being the arrogant bitch she was, she was trying to hide it. Trunks was pulling his own straws with every thought that ran through his mind. Just one more, and...

"Good-bye, Trunks," Pan made a move to turn around, but something stopped her.

Not a gentle hand, not a pleading hand - Not even a word.

No, it was something very different, and very surreal.

Before she knew what was going on, her body hit the floor in a loud thud. On instinct, Pan's hand covered the left side of her face. Her cheek was burning, and her eyes were watering from the unexpected blow. The end of her eyebrow was going numb, but the warmth of pain was still there. Too deep in her own shock, Pan didn't even notice the blood making a path from under her hand. She couldn't bring herself to register what just happened... There was no way... No way possible that Trunks, the simple and kind hearted man she had fallen in love with, just hit her.

A shade of white erased the color from his face, his hand still in the air where it had done more damage than just a simple bruise. He could have sworn that with that one move, he had broken her heart. The heart that was already shattered to begin with. All selfish thoughts were drowning in Trunks' regret as his wide eyes found their way onto Pan's horrified expression. He dropped his hand, and tried to apologize. The words were right there on the tip of his tongue, but his lips wouldn't move.

His legs fell weak under his emotions, and he dropped to his knees beside Pan. There was a lump forming in his throat, and he tried with all his might to swallow it and say the words he had worked up, but it wouldn't happen. Pan finally looked up at him, and Trunks could barely stand to look back at her. The damage was worse than what he expected.

Her hand left her face, but the look of shock never did.

Pan's cheek was bright and red, and a trail of blood was flowing steadily from her eyebrow. Trunks couldn't figure out how he had managed to do that much damage with just a swing of his hand. Pan's eyes finally met up with his, and there was no anger. In replacement of the anger that was there five minutes ago, was raw pain. Her eyes were pleading for an answer from him... Begging to know why he had done that. But, still, Trunks could not get the words to come out.

"Trunks," Pan started, but couldn't find words to follow.

Her voice was dripping with so many different emotions, that Trunks couldn't take it anymore. No words came out as he pulled Pan into the tightest hug he could work up, and he burried his face in the hair that was covering her neck. No amount of words could ever make up for what he had just done. All that was left for him to do, was to cry. And that's exactly what he did.

Pan was shocked by this, not understanding what was going on. Her mind was still trying to catch up with everything that had just happened. Her heart was still stuck on the night that was shared between her husband and her best friend, and nothing was right. Nothing was in place anymore. But here was her ex-husband, at a loss for words of his own actions. He was crying on her, trusting her with his tears and his heart - She didn't know what she was supposed to do. He spoke no apology, but Pan knew that Trunks was smarter than that. A simple 'I'm Sorry' would have made things no better.

She did what her heart was telling her to do.

Pan wrapped one arm around his neck, and used her free hand to run her hand through his soft, lavender hair. Her mind was questioning her forgiving nature, but her heart was beating at a steady pace with his. She fought back her own tears, and felt her heart threatening explode. She had never heard him cry like this before, and she couldn't help but want to comfort him. The physical pain subsided, and she sighed heavily into Trunks' hair. She still loved him.

"_Shh_," she soothed into his ear. "I'm okay, Trunks. Everything is fine."

Trunks pulled his head up, and his forehead met with hers as he stared at her with a heartbreaking gaze. He placed a hand onto the side of her face in which he had struck, and began running his thumb over it in an attempt to make it disappear.

"I love you, Pan," he coughed through his silent cries.

Pan bit her lip, looking into his eyes - Trying to ignore the tears that were leaving stains on his pale cheeks. Before she was able to stop herself, she said it.

"I love you, too, Trunks."

* * *

**Muahahahaha.**

**I'm such a weirdo. This is like a mad soap opera or something, isn't it? So much drama, it's crazy.**

**But I plan on making this a very long story.**

**Maybe 20 or more chapters. Never know.**

**But I already have the next chapter written, and it explains why Trunks got so angry, how Marron is doing, and what is going to happen with Pan's interview, ok?**

**So give me lots of reviews and the new chapter will be posted.**

**Thank you very much, Trunksonly!**

**I desided to make a story just for you. It will be my first one-shot. :)**

**Thanks, love.**

**Lady Loser**


	11. Sunglasses

Nothing was going to make things better.  
This wasn't going to go away, and Pan already looked like a badly painted porcelin doll. After that night, Pan made a trip to the store to buy a hand full of make up. Mostly cover-up and eye shadow. Everyone was giving her weird looks. She was, afterall, walking through the store with a set of huge sunglasses on. She looked completely obvious.

Pan gave an exagerated sigh, and wrote her name in the fog she caused on the mirror. Everything was a mess. She had just bought a small house, a little closer to Capsule Corp, and still hadn't unpacked everything. Boxes were piled up, along with unpaid bills. Pan had desided against the interview, thinking that maybe things between her and Trunks just might work out. And it's what she wanted. Both her and the kids needed to have a stable family. She wouldn't be able to handle giving her kids over to Trunks for a weekend, and her kids having some evil step mother. Pan pushed the thought to the side when she heard Bra make an entrance, holding Zita carefully in her arms as to get her to sleep.

"Pan, you're never going to hide it completely," Bra sat on the edge of Pan's bed, rocking back and forth in attempt to get Zita asleep. "I can't believe a door handle did that much damage."

Pan laughed, "Yeah, I guess I'll never try to make a midnight trip to the kitchen in the dark again."

"So how did things go with you and Trunks?" Bra asked in a soft tone of voice. She stood to her feet and proceeded to the basinette in the corner of the room. She tucked Zita in and kissed her forehead. "He was in a different mood these past few mornings. I couldn't tell if he was happy or not."

"Uh, it went really great," Pan laughed nervously. "He's trying really hard to make things up to me. He really does miss being part of the family."

Bra clapped and did a small leap for joy, "That's amazing, Pan! I'm happy for you." She paused to take a look through Pan's make-up. "So when are your parents getting here?"

Pan froze. She had completely forgotten that she had invited her parents over last night. She was half asleep, but she rememered the whole conversation. She twirled in her chair and took a deep look in the mirror. There was no way that her parents were going to believe that she got hit by a doorknob. Her mom may fall for it, but her dad has been at looking for an excuse to take Trunks up by his throat and drain the life out of him. Pan had made the mistake of telling her parents about Marron. Needless to say, her mom said something to Eighteen and they haven't spoken since.

Pan looked at her wall and to the clock, "Shit, they should be here any minute!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Bra looked confused. She scratched the back of her head and raised her eyebrows.

"I don't want them to see this," Pan pointed to the large black and blue welt that was protruding from her temple. "It's embarassing."

"I have an idea!" Bra said. "Have a cook out, so that way you can stay outside and keep your sunglasses on."

Pan stood up from her chair and ran out the door. Bra was normally smart about these things, but Pan assumed she was having an off day. But for now, that was a good thing. As much as she hated lying to her life long friend, now wasn't the time to be honest. Things were turning in the right direction.

Bra had followed Pan outside, "Do you want me to get the meat and bread from the kitchen?"

Pan put her sunglasses on and began putting charcoal in the grill, "Please and thank you!" She grabbed lighter fluid from her small shed and began putting it together as fast as she possibly could. She felt her chest tightening on her, feeling stupid that she didn't remember her agreement with her parents. At the same time, though, she was happy. She hadn't seen her family that often lately. She seen her grandma almost daily, but her parents were always working.

"Okay," Pan said to herself as she grabbed a match out of her grill kit that she had bought from a corner store. They were the ones that extended to almost a foot long to prevent burning. She lit and match and held it towards the charcoal. The match didn't even make contact before the flames burst, almost setting Pan's hair ablaze. "There we go." She took a step back, and tripped over what she thought was a rock.

Laughter.

"Hey, sweetheart," Videl helped her up. "Sorry about that. Whats the rush?"

Pan adjusted her sunglasses before looking up, "I've been having a fast pace day, didn't want to stop now."

"Just like you, Panny," Gohan stepped to the door and began helping Bra load the food out to the picnic table. "So what have you been up to? We haven't had a chance to talk to you much lately."

"I've been great," Pan said as she tried to lower the flames.

Gohan stopped short and gave Pan a weird look, making Pan turn her face away. Gohan was forcing himself to hold his scowl.

"So what's been going on between you and Trunks?" Pan could hear his knuckles cracking. He was tightening his fists.

"We talked yesterday," Pan was struggling to keep her voice from shaking. "About his visiting rights to the-"

"Grandpa!"

Pan sighed with relief. Roxy to the rescue.

Gohan dropped his scowl and opened his arms to Roxy, who jumped into them with the biggest hug she could manage. Though, her arms barely made it around his neck. Pan turned around, keeping her damaged eye under her hair, and smiled at the scene. If there was anything that made her dad happy, was seeing his grandkids good and healthy. He was starting to become another ChiChi; Always asking Pan when she was going to start making them study.

Bra stood beside Pan, watching Gohan make baby talk with Roxy. Of course, Roxy was able to speak very fluently for someone who was only two. But she still played along with him and pointed and made conversation. Gohan pretended to follow.

"Look at them, Pan," Bra sighed as Pan began placing meat patties on the grill. "Your family is, like, perfect. Perfect parents, beautiful and well behaved kids. I know I've never told you this, Panny, but I've been jealous of you for awhile now."

Pan almost choked on that one.

"Jealous? Of me? Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah," Bra took a seat in the grass and used her elbows to prop herself up. "You have the perfect family going on. You were married to someone filthy rich, and you have the perfect dose of soap opera drama to make your life exciting. Of course, I'm already rich, but you know what I mean."

Pan laughed, "You're crazy, Bra."

Bra started to laugh but was cut short, "Hey, Pan, did you invite Trunks?"

"Dear Kami, no. Do you know what my dad would do to him?" Pan flinched, her finger accidentally hit the grill. She put her finger in her mouth in hopes to make the pain stop. Bra shot up from her seat on the ground.

"Well, the I should probably find a way to get Trunks to turn around then, huh?" Bra had the faintest panic written in her voice.

Neither Bra or Pan had time to react before Trunks' car pulled in the driveway. The two girls looked at him with horror smacked onto their faces, but the sun must have been too bright today. Trunks didn't notice this. He jumped out of his car, holding three bags. One very small one, and the other two were good sized with multi colored stripes. Before Pan could get to him and tell him to leave, Gohan's head turned away from Roxy and onto the purple haired cheat.

Roxy jumped from Gohan's arms, not noticing her dad standing but a few feet away, and began playing with one of her toys that was found in the short grass. Gohan smiled down at his grand daughter, and made his way towards Trunks. Pan raced to what was about to be a scene, but didn't make it in time. Before she had made even three steps, Trunks was gasping for air in the grip of Gohan's hand. His feet were a few inches from the ground, but Gohan made no attempt to allow Trunks any air.

"You're a cheat, Trunks!" Gohan used his free hand and made a loud connection with Trunks' ribs. If Trunks had any room to breathe, there would have been a mortifying yelp from that one. "Don't think you're coming back into my daughters life. You have kids, Trunks! What the hell possesed you to do that? Take responsibility, you pathetic waste of space." Gohan released his grip, and Trunks tumbled to the ground gasping for air. Bra wasted no time getting to his side and checking on him.

"Dad, stop!" Pan stepped infront of Gohan, holding her arms up to block him from getting close to Trunks.

Gohan looked shocked, "Why are you defending him, Pan? After what he did to you? What are you thinking?"

Pan looked behind her father, and there was Roxy. She was just now realising that her father was here. She made a mad dash to give him the same welcome hug she had given Gohan. Pan was about to explain, but the desperate wailing coming from the baby monitor interupted her train of thought.

"Dad, can we talk about this in a minute?" Pan said as she dropped her arms. "Please, don't make a scene in front of the kids. They're going through alot right now."

Gohan nodded in agreement.

Pan ran in her front door, and up the stairs to her room where Zita was supposed to be sound asleep. But once Pan's face appeared over the basinette, Zita's cries came to a stop and she held her arms up for Pan to hold her. Pan smiled and quickly gathered Zita into her arms, and gave her the bottle that was sitting beside her pillow. Once she had changed the baby, she was back outside to make sure everything was okay.

Which it was. Her mom and dad were talking, and it was something serious or else her mother wouldn't have that hand on her hip. Her dad had his dazed off look, until he saw Pan and Zita, and his face lit up. Videl beat Gohan to the punch and she made her way to Pan. Zita caught sight of her grandma and dropped her bottle. Her arms began waving and flailing in every which direction to show her excitment.

Pan tried to keep her face away from Zita's hands, but she didn't get far enough before one of Zita's hands grasped the pair of sunglasses and yanked them from Pan's face. Everything happened in slow motion from there. A look of pure horror fell upon Pan's face, which was now a noticable shade of white. It took her parents a second, but after the second double take, Gohan handed Zita to Videl, and cupped Pan's face in one of his hands while pushing hair away from her eyes with the other.

His ki must have gotten high pretty quick, or else everyone wouldn't be looking in their direction. Gohan ran a thumb over the wound, flinching just by the looks of it. Pan knew she would never forget that look. That one, specific look - When he knows something. Where not even a lawyer would win a case after that look was given. Gohan nodded his head, and kissed Pan on her forehead.

"Daddy, don't," Pan pleaded softly. She looked over at Trunks, who wasn't helping the situation. His head was down, feeling free to show how ashamed he was. Pan shook her head and grabbed for her father's arm. "Daddy!"

Gohan looked down at Pan.

"Tell me the truth, Pan," he pointed to Trunks. "Did he do this to you?"

* * *

**I'm so cool.**

**I had to re-write this chapter like FIVE TIMES.**

**The first ones didn't go with the flow of the story.**

**But I hope you like.**

**Lady Loser.**


	12. Peace, Right?

"Mommy, he's waking up!"

"What?"

Pan jumped from her seat on the couch and collapsed to her knees next to the cot that was seated directly in the center of the living room. There lay Trunks, bruised up and slowly stirring in his unconsious state. It was already late at night, almost Roxy's bedtime, and he's just now waking up. Pan grabbed a wet rag from the kitchen, and began dabbing at the dried blood on his face. Needless to say, her father showed no mercy on him.

Pan waited until Trunks' eyes opened before she began peeling off the bandages and medical tape. Trunks winced with every touch she made, but kept calm. She began disinfecting the wounds on his body, and cleaning the blood away. Pan was making no eye contact with him, but Trunks was watching her, and loving every minute of it. Kami must like him or something, because there was no other reason Pan would still be here with him. Or talking to him for that matter.

Her face was so focused, full of worry. Even though Trunks was half saiyan, he still enjoyed being taken care of by the one who drove him crazy with love. Her hair was whisping in front of her dark eyes, covering the damage he had done the other night. Seeing even a small glimpse of what he had done was enough to make him look away. The one single time he showed any kind of anger, it just had to be on Pan. No matter how many times she told him that she forgave him, it wasn't enough. There was always going to be something eating away at him, screaming and yelling at him for what an idiot he was.

Pan's stare caught his attention. Trunks looked back up to her as she placed a bandage on his cheek, sticking her tongue out a little while doing so. She smiled, satisfied with herself before making eye contact with Trunks.

"It's about time," she said. "Now you wake up a little bit, I'm going to tuck Roxy in for bed."

She turned her head and gathered Roxy into her arms, "Tell Daddy goodnight, Roxy."

Roxy leaned down and gave Trunks a tender kiss on the cheek, "'Night, Daddy!"

Pan smiled and stood to her feet, and walked quietly up the set of stairs as to not wake up her other child. Roxy was already half asleep by time Pan had made it to their bedroom. She had her thumb tightly secured in her mouth, her big eyes now small slits. Pan kneeled by the small, pink Dora The Explorer bed, and tucked Roxy under her covers. She reached under the bed, and pulled out Roxy's nighttime sippy cup, and laid it next to her pillow.

"Goodnight, sweetie," Pan kissed her cheek.

Roxy just nodded and let her eyes shut.

Pan stood up and checked on Zita before making her way back down the stairs.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and watched her ex husband. He was just laying there, a dazed look on his face, and Pan couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of butterflies in her stomach. Everything felt so right when he was home. A new warmth swept over her house, caressing her broken heart. Over the days, Pan has been forgiving him a little more with each passing hour. Trying to resist him was impossible, and he was so determined, and Pan could see how hurt he was being seperated from his family. What made everything better was that he didn't stay with Marron.

Maybe, now, everything will fall back into its rightful place. The brutal beating Trunks recieved less than twelve hours ago was enough punishment in her eyes. Roxy and Zita were both screaming with fear, and Bra was trying to rush them into the house. The whole scene was a disaster.

_"Dad, STOP!"_

_Pan jumped in front of Trunks' unconsious body, holding her arms a few inches from her sides. She felt stupid for not doing it sooner, but it was going to happen eventually. Gohan stared at her angrily, ready to push her out of the way but couldn't bring himself to do so._

_"The kids are terrified, Dad!" Pan pointed to her kids who were screaming for their father. Pan was struggling to keep herself from crying. "I think that's enough."_

_"Why would you stand up for him, Pan?" Gohan's hair drifted from a bright, golden flare, back down to it's original color. "After what he did to you, why?"_

_"Mistakes happen," Pan let her arms rest. "And what makes you any different? Look at your grandkids, dad."_

_A look that Pan couldn't identify struck her father's face as he stared over at Roxy and Zita. Bra was a full grown adult and was having trouble keeping the kids back. Zita was struggling against Bra's hold and Roxy was kicking her legs and screaming for her to let go. Pan was able to tell what he was feeling now. The same feeling Trunks had felt for the past weeks. Shame._

_"You need to leave, Daddy," Pan dropped down by Trunks' side. "I'll call you when I can bring myself to talk to you."_

It was an emotional day, and everything felt so unreal.

But the marks covering Trunks' body and the tear stains that lingered on Pan's cheeks showed the reality of the days events.

"Hey."

Trunks' voice broke Pan's train of thought, "Hey."

Pan smiled softly and closed the remaining distance between herself and the cot, and took a seat by Trunks, "Feeling any better?"

Trunks laughed, "No, not really." He smiled and lifted his bandaged hand softly stroked Pan's hair. "But thanks for everything, Pan."

The night went on faster than the day, much to Pan's disappointment. Being with Trunks tonight was almost like meeting a new friend. They caught up on everything, talked about whatever came to mind, laughed, joked, and felt something the two hadn't felt in their marriage in what seemed like months. They felt complete happiness. It didn't take long before the two reached their bed. Trunks ignored the injuries, and was able to take Pan into his arms the way he had done on their wedding day, and carried her away.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

_"Ouch!"_

Pan flinched and jumped away from the stove. The bacon was sizzling and popping grease in every direction. Pan rubbed her arm and bit her lip. She tried to ignore the shouting and yelling in her house while trying to keep her attention on the stove. Trunks and the kids were playing in the living room. Roxy was already trying to fly, and Trunks was teaching her well. Pan could see the house plants blowing over from Roxy's energy being released.

"Hey babe," Pan poked her head around the corner and looked to Trunks. Roxy drifted to the ground with an ungraceful thud. "Would you mind doing that outside? You've already ruined my house plants."

"Sure," Trunks smiled at her, and turned back to Roxy. He picked her up and put her over his head, pretending like she was an airplane. "Roxy, you're flying!"

"Look mom!" she screamed as they swerved towards the front door. She held out her arms. "I'm a plane!"

Pan crossed her arms and leaned in the kitchen doorway as the two made their way outside. Her perfect family was finally back together. All of the past mistakes had been erased, and Trunks was back to being the best father and husband anyone could ask for. Pan wanted so desperately to hang on to this moment and never let it go. She looked towards the floor and watched as Zita danced along with her cartoon. She was bouncing up and down, holding steadily to her sippy cup.

Laughing to herself, Pan started back up on breakfast.

* * *

After another twenty minutes of cooking, a loud and cheerful breakfast, Pan was seated in the living room alone, watching tv and doing crossword puzzles. Zita was fast asleep on the floor with her Elmo, Roxy and Trunks was passed out on Roxy's bedroom floor. The house was peaceful, at last. It had taken forever, and weeks of couples theropy, but life was finally in its place. Trunks had proposed again on the last day of theropy, and Pan had gladly accepted.

As different as everything was now-a-days, it felt better. There were no more secrets, no lies, no gaps between the two, and they hadn't fought once for over a month. But something had been eating at Pan for a little over a week. Something she wasn't able to put her finger on.

During the first week or so of Trunks and Pan trying to work things out, Gohan had called and apalogized. He even sat down with Trunks and made peace. Same went for Goten and her mother. But Pan hadn't heard from someone in a long time. No obsene texts, no messages, no letters or calls. Nothing. Marron had not tried to contact Trunks in any way. As much of a relief it was, it still bothered Pan. There was no reason behind this.

She didn't want to say anything to Trunks. They had both desided to leave everything in the past, and pretend like it never happened. As hard as it was for her, she agreed. And it made things easy on them. Some days, she didn't even think about it.

Pan continued to scribble into her book and ignored the television blaring. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and nibbled on the tip of her pencil, trying to figure out a word. She was completely oblivious to the current events that were being screamed into the t.v., until she heard the one name that has been crossing her mind often lately. Her head shot up from her book when Marron's name was being shouted into a microphone.

Sure enough, there was Marron trying to get through a crowd of people. She looked troubled, and different. Her hair was tucked under her hat, she was wearing baggy clothes, and big sunglasses. Pan set her book down and turned the volume up and watched closely. Microphones were being shoved into Marron's direction, and her hand was over her face in an attempt to be invisible. That was clearly not working.

"Ms. Chestnut, is it true?"

"Marron, how do you feel about his recent engagment to _Pan Son_?"  
They pronounced Pan's name like it was a disease.

_What?_

The camera changed direction, and was now focused on a female reporter, "We've just gotten an inside tip that Marron Chestnut is, indeed, pregnant with none other than Trunks Briefs' baby." She turned and pointed to Marron who was fumbling for her car keys in her purse. "Get a close up," the reporter whispered. The camera shot down to Marron's stomach, which was bigger than usual.

Pan's mouth was slightly agape as she stared at the screen before her. Marron was pregnant, with Trunks' child.

There was a lump in Pan's throat, and tears brimming the corners of her eyes. As if she hadn't caused enough problems, she was pulling something like this? There was no way that was Trunks' baby. Pan was snapped from her thoats when she heard foot steps from the staircase. She hurried and shut the television off, and looked towards the stairs. her amrs were crossed over her chest as she stared into the tired eyes of a soon to be dead man.

Trunks stretched his arms and yawned, not able to register that Pan was shooting him death glares. That is, until he got to the edge of ths couch.

"Pan, are you okay?" he asked.

Pan swallowed hard, "No, Trunks, I'm not okay."

Trunks stood infront of the couch, completely unaware of the situation, "Why?"

Pan took in a deep breath and stood two inches away from him, her arms never leaving her chest, "I'm going to ask you a question, Trunks, and I want to know the answer. The honest, truthful, answer."

Trunks' look of concern was faultered into worry as he nodded.

"When you and Marron had sex, did you use a condom?"

* * *

**Omg, I'm soooo sorry that took so long.**

**I have major writers block.**

**I was hard to write this and I'm sorry that it's rushed. Life has gotten so busy!**

**Hope you can forgive me.**

**Lady Loser.**


	13. Whose The Father?

**CruelVidel - Hmm. :) You're very smart.**

* * *

Trunks didn't say a word. He didn't want to lie to Pan, but he sure as hell didn't want to tell her the truth. Her eyes were frightening enough, he wasn't ready to hear the words she was working up. Anger was boiling in her, about to bubble over. He could almost see the steam emitting from her ears.

"_Well_?" Pan asked.

_Dende_, she sounded like Bulma.

"No," Trunks answered softly. "No, Pan. I didn't wear one."

This time, Trunks didn't even look her in the eyes. He couldn't. If there had ever been a good time to leave, now would be one of them. Trunks could feel her heartbreak inside of him, and it was picking him apart, piece by piece. Pushing past his shameful position, he took a few steps back, and made his way towards the front door. He slowly slipped his shoes on, and pulled his jacket over his head. Being sure he was moving slowly, he was hoping that Pan would stop him. But she didn't say a word as he made his exit.

Pan locked the door behind him, and softly leaned against the door. There wasn't much she could do about any of this, so what was there to be mad about? She should have known that it was a possibility, so what's the point in being angry? Trunks and herself had two beautiful kids, and were working their way through every problem. And they were doing an amazing job of it. She didn't want to throw all of her hard work away.

There was only one thing for her to do. She didn't want to, but she had to talk to Marron. She had to see if she was carrying Trunks' child. Through everything that has ever happened in Pan's life, whether it was good or bad, Marron had always been there. Pan was always able to see that she had a thing for Trunks, and it had never bothered her. She knew Trunks was dedicated, and loved her just as much as she loved him. So why did she have to be such a bitch and make everything a competition?

She hated to admit it, but she missed her best friend. They did everything together. And Marron had never stopped being a good friend, even when Pan swiped Trunks right out from under her. It was some kind of friend code, and no girl was supposed to go after their best friend's crush. Right? Pan was the first one to pull the foundation out from under their friendship. She let a boy get in the way of something that she held dear most of her life.

Pan took a seat on the floor, leaning against the wall and pulled her cell phone from her pocket, and dialed Marron's number. Marron answered, her tone of voice suprisingly pleasant.

"Hey, Mar, would you mind stopping by for a little bit?" Pan asked. "We should talk."

* * *

It didn't take but an hour for Marron to arrive. She got lost a few times, but found her way without much problem.

The two were seated in the living room, and Roxy was more than happy to greet her god mother. She was completely clueless as to what has happened in the past few months. She was eager to show Marron that she was learning to fly and could now control her energy. It was almost natural, watching the two play and talk. Pan barely noticed Marron's baby bump underneith her big T-shirt. But it was definantly there.

Once Roxy had left the room, Marron took a seat across the room from Pan.

"So, how have you been?" Pan asked.

"I've been alright," Marron said quietly, playing with the ring on her index finger. "You?"

Pan sighed, knowing the akwardness Marron was feeling, "I guess you could say I've been okay. Trunks and I are working everything out, and the kids have been doing good, if you can't already tell."

"Yeah, I can't believe she's flying already," Marron said happily, almost sounding proud of Roxy. "You're a great mother, Panny."

Pan smiled at her nic-name, and the akwardness immediately disappeared withing seconds. The two talked of what's been going on with each other's lives. Everything from the happy times to the bad times. But Trunks' name didn't come up just yet. Pan had unintentionally forgotten about everything, just talking as if they were fifteen again. Marron told Pan about a new guy in her life, but said no names. All she gave out was that Pan knew him personally, but Pan didn't ask for names.

"But, I do have a good idea of why you called me, Pan," Marron started as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Right?"

Reality smacked Pan when she remembered the point of her phone call, "Honestly, I almost forgot why I called you here." Pan laughed to herself. "But, yes. That's why I called. I just wanted to let you know, if it is Trunks' baby, I'm not mad."

Marron's eyes widened, "What? Pan, how could you not be mad?"

Pan crossed her legs comfortably on the couch, "Well, it's in the past. And going through all of this couple's theropy has taught me that I need to learn to let things go. No marriage is perfect. And, no best friend is perfect, either."

Marron jumped to her feet, and ran across the living room to throw her arms around Pan. She embraced her in what seemed to be the tightest hug she had ever felt in ages, "Dende, Pan, I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry about everything. It was a huge mistake." Pan could feel Marron's tears dripping onto her shoulder, and she put her arms around the blond girl without hesitation.

"It's alright, Marron," Pan half-heartedly laughed.

"It's not," Marron cried. "I was stupid."

"It wasn't just your fault," Pan said. "But let's just let it go, okay? Things will get better eventually. I promise."

Marron pulled away from Pan and sat on her knees infront of her, "But that's the thing, Pan. I _can't_ let it go."

"What?" Pan's eyes narrowed slightly. "Why?"

Marron wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her grey jacket, "Because... It's kind of hard to explain."

Pan softened a little, "Just try, please?"

Marron took a deep breath, calming her cries. She looked up at the ceiling, searching for the right words, but she found that there was no easy way to say something like this. It almost made her feel like a slut, but she came right out with it, anyways.

"I don't know who the father is," Marron admitted.

"**_WHAT_**?" Pan nearly screamed.

Marron lost her balance and about fell with the shrieking of Pan's voice.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Pan asked. "Marron, who else was there?"

Marron smiled and bit her lip. A bright red color spread across her cheeks, "Well, after everything that happened, I stopped by Trunks' office to try and talk to him. I guess you could say that it didn't go the way I had planned. I was upset for days, crying and I was just an emotional wreck. I wouldn't come out of my room for anything. Then, one of our old friends just so happened to be in town," Marron dazed out for a minute. "He was so sweet to me. We talked for hours, and told him about losing my best friend, and all the mistakes I made with Trunks. Everything came out that night, and he still stuck around. He didn't even leave when I told him that we didn't use protection. He never even made a judgement of me."

Marron took in another breath, her eyes gleaming dreamily, "That was the first time in my entire life that I had ever made love, Pan."

"Are you serious?" Pan smiled with joy for her friend. "Who is this guy, Marron? You said I know him, so tell me."

Pan felt so young again, prying her best friend to tell her about her new love interest.

"Promise not to tell anyone? Or laugh at me?" Marron begged.

"Why can't I tell anyone?" Pan asked.

"He wants to keep everything down low for a little bit," Marron said. "With all of the reporters following me everywhere, he doesn't want any kind of publicity. He says he can't handle the lime-light. So I agreed to keep quiet and let everyone think whatever they want to think."

"Okay," Pan agreed. "I won't say anything. And I won't laugh."

Marron looked around to make sure no one was listening, even though they were in the privacy of Pan's home, "It's Uub."

Pan covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh, Dende." Pan's voice was muffled a little bit.

"I knew you'd be suprised," Marron laughed a little, but stopped short. "But it's still a half and half chance that the baby is Trunks', and I don't want that."

Pan didn't want to agree, "Does Uub know about it?"

"Yeah, he says even if it is Trunks' baby, he'll take care of it like it's his own," Marron took the ring from her index finger and placed it on her left, ring finger. "We're engaged. And there is no way to find out whose the father until the baby is born."

"I would say ask Vegeta or my grandpa, but you're not far enough into pregnacy," Pan said. "If you wait until you're about seven months, going on eight, they can search for Trunks' energy signal. They were able to feel it in me when I was pregnant."

"Can they really do that?" Marron looked hopeful. "That would be great!"

"How far are you now?" Pan asked.

"A little over four months," Marron answered. "So I have to wait another three before I find out, huh? Better than waiting until the baby is born."

Pan nodded, "Yeah. I think I should call Trunks."

Marron looked over, "What for? Are you two okay?"

Pan laughed a little, "Not really. We had a small argument after I saw you on the news. No offence, or anything."

"I can only imagine how you feel right now," Marron said. "No offence taken."

* * *

Trunks gladly accepted Pan's apalogy, though he was more shocked than happy. He truely didn't want Marron's baby to be his as well, but after a lot of thinking, he knew he was still going to be a father to it if everything went in the wrong favor. Pan was curled up next to him. She had fallen fast asleep after putting Zita down for bed. It was going on midnight, and Trunks still couldn't get himself to fall asleep.

He was financially stable enough to take care of an orphanage, but not emotionally stable. He was just getting his marriage back, and every mistake he had made was finally starting to fade away. Dende must have had it out for him. He would love the child the same way he loved Roxy and Zita, but there would be such a big gap. He never wanted to have kids out of wedlock. He wanted a happy family, a nice home, a stay at home wife, kids, and enough money to treat them like royalty. Needless to say, he already had all of it. But Marron having his baby would throw everything out of order and out of place.

Though, he was slightly happy that Pan had taken the news well. Pan wouldn't tell him why she was so okay with everything, but he stopped bothering her about it. As long as she was happy, he was, too. Trunks smiled and closed his eyes. He put his arm around Pan, pulled her closer, and slowly began to drift to sleep.

* * *

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

It didn't take long before Marron's eight months was finally here. That small baby bump now resembled a beach ball. Over the months, Pan and Marron had grown closer and started their friendship over again. They spilled their secrets, had childish sleepovers, went baby shopping, maternity shopping, and threw Marron a baby shower. Everyone attended. Even Bra had made amends with Marron.

The baby shower was a hit. It was held at Capsule Corp., which made Marron all the more happy. Having her friends back brought tears to her eyes, and she gave everyone who walked in the door a bear hug as if she was an emotional drunk. She cried and told everyone how great they were, and that she missed them. Pan was waiting for Marron to ask where her purse was.

Gifts were piled up, almost reaching the ceiling. Uub had finally came out and allowed Marron to inform everyone of their engagment. Everyone clapped, gave congradutlations, and bought more gifts. It was a mix of an engagment party, and a baby shower. Of course, Pan was guest of honor. She had put everything together, made invitations, forgave and forgot, and let the past remain in the past. Uub took to the gifts, his eyes gleaming like a child on Christmas morning. For such a quiet couple, everyone had showed up.

Even family and friends from Uub's village.

Trunks and Pan both knew that Marron's love for Trunks was over. Uub's name was tattooed on her shoulder. It was a gift from someone in Uub's village. Everyone there had taken to Marron pretty well. Even they knew of the baby situation, and they were okay with it. They gave the couple their best wishes, and said that the baby would always have a home in their hearts. Pan had never met such friendly people.

When it came time for Marron to open her gifts, she was tired from walking, hugging and crying. She was seated on the couch with Uub by her side, looking through a baby book. They had come to find out that she was having a baby boy. She was due in a little less than a month, so the baby shower was a bit late.

Every gift was glamorous. She recieved at least a years worth of diapers and formula from Bulma, as well as a walker, a baby swing, and a bouncer. Videl and Gohan had bought her a beautiful crib and carriage. Bra purchased a closet full of clothes, a baby hamper, a diaper disposal, bottles and plenty of baby needs. Such as medication, shampoo, soap, lotion, creams, and toys. ChiChi had put some money to the side with Goku, and started a trust fund for the baby.

But the biggest gift was from both Trunks and Pan. Pan knew Marron had been driving the same car for years, and figured it was time for Marron to have something knew. She picked out a family car, a newer Dodge Dorango. Trunks pitched in and paid the insurance ahead of time, and had Marron's insurance paid off for tow years worth time.

Surely, they had all thought Marron was all cried out, but tears were streaming freely from her big blue eyes, "Thank you guys so much!" She threw her arms around everyone, thanking them all one by one. Even Vegeta whose face turned a bright red. Everyone laughed at the scene. Trunks recieved a hug, and he gladly returned it. He had come to good terms with Marron a little over a week before the party. As paranoid as Pan felt she should have been, she had no problem with their friendship.

The chatter started back up between all of the families, but it was quickly interupted by Vegeta, "In case you all have forgotten, there is another reason we're here."

Trunks and Pan looked at eachother, and smiled nervously. Marron and Uub clung to eachother as everyone made their way outside. It was time to find out whose baby it was. In order to pull this off, Marron had to recieve some training from Pan and Gohan. She had to learn to to raise her power level so that way the baby would have an energy signal.

Marron stood a few feet away from everyone, her ankles feeling weak. Uub wanted to help her stand, but Vegeta made it clear that no one is to be within at least ten feet of her so that way he wouldn't get anyone's energy mixed up with hers. Trunks, Uub, Bra, Eighteen, Krillen, and Bulma were all asked to step back the farthest. Vegeta nodded to Marron, "Now, you know what to do."

Marron crossed her fingers as she raised her hands to her sides, readying herself to power up. It was almost painful, but she was able to do say without any objections. Vegeta stood a little closer, and began to concentrate on Marron's rising ki. He had warned her she would have to maintain her power level for at least five minutes before he could be absolutely positive on his answer.

It took only two minutes before Marron's legs felt like jelly, and she almost collapsed, "Keep going!" Vegeta shouted. "If you stop now, you won't know for another month!"

He sounded aggrivated, as always. Marron should have been used to it by now, but it still scared the daylights out of her. She continued to raise her power level, pushing past her weakness. She wasn't powerful, but for a human, she could have put her hand directly through a brick wall with ease. Marron had surely surpassed Krillen.

Trunks and Pan both crossed their fingers, and Uub watched with a nervous glare in his brown eyes.

Those five minutes seemed to last hours before Vegeta finally gave her the signal to stop. As soon as doing so, Marron fell to her knees and her tears eascaped the corners of her eyes. She breathed heavily, panting and coughing with lack of breath and energy. Just like food, the baby sucked the energy out of her as well. Uub helped Marron to her feet, and picked her up. After hecking to be sure she was okay, everyone looked at Vegeta, who had a smirk stricken on his face.

He turned and looked at Trunks, "Do you want to know the answer, son?"

Bulma's face turned hot with anger, "**Don't play games, Vegeta! Tell us the damn answer**!"

"Shut _up_, Woman!" Vegeta shouted back. He growled to himself and crossed his arms over his chest.

He looked at Marron and Uub, then to Trunks and Pan. It was almost as if he was debating on something. Even after hearing Bulma's angry words, Vegeta still remained still and silent. He was lost in his own train of thoughts, until he looked up at Trunks with an expression that no one could read or comprehend.

Trunks finally spoke up, "Dad, whose the father?"

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I'm so evil.**

**Gosh, that evil laugh was gay.**

**Anywho, the next chapter will sadly be the last.  
I know I said about 20 chapters, but I can't keep writing with writers block. It's not fair to continue with half ass chapters, right? **

**:)**

**But if I get LOTS of reviews, I will have it posted sooner than you think.**

**Lady Loser.**


	14. End

A/N:

Muahahahaha. So, I made everyone wait forever, and I'm sorry. But I've seriously been crammed with work and bills, it's all crazy. Stay young, because being an adult sucks. Seriously. Anywho, I just wanted everyone to know that this will be my very last chapter... Maybe. More than likely it will be, but there is a chance I might add a little epilogue in a few weeks or so. :)

And just so everyone knows, my upsates for my other stories will be taking a while, seeing as how my life is such a mess.

On with the story...!

* * *

Vegeta smirked at his son, his pride high and well in his dark eyes. He was staring at his son, words tip toeing to the tip of his tongue. Everyone was growing aggrivated, knowing that Vegeta was enjoying every second of this. The suspense was agonizing, but almost nessicary for a situation such as this one.

Marron was getting to her feet, her eyes avoiding everyone. It's time to reveal whether or not her biggest mistake was going to follow her to her death bed, or if it was something that could be forgotten. She would not give up her child, even if it turned out to be Trunks' baby. But it would break her heart, and many of those around her. Including the one man she had found herself smitten with.

Trunks looked down at Pan, her smile clearly fake and her eyes flooding with ounces of worry. He could feel her grip tightening on his hands. Though he was much bigger and stronger than Pan, he couldn't feel the tips of his fingers under the pressure of her grip. Trunks used his free hand to pull her closer to himself and whispered that everything was going to be okay. It seemed to loosen her up a little bit, but not as much as he would have liked. He, too, was worried, but he learned that all he could do was hope for the best. These past eight months have dragged on for what seemed like years. And today was the day he learned what the fate of himself and his relationship would be.

Bulma clenched her fists, but Bra beat her to the punch line, "Quit trying to play the role of dramatic effect, dad. Tell us the fucking name!"

Vegeta snapped out of his daze and stomped his foot, glaring at his daughter, "You watch your mouth!" He growled and turned his back, crossing his arms of his chest. "If you would like to hear the answer then you will show some respect to your father."

_"Give us the damn answer!"_ both Bulma and Eighteen shouted in unision.

Vegeta's face turned tomato red, but he bit down on his own tongue, "Fine!" Vegeta motioned toward Uub and Trunks, telling them to both some a little closer. As the two did so, Vegeta gave his son a look. One that no one standing outside had seen before. "Trunks, you made a huge mistake, what you did to Pan. What you did has gotten the family name thrown to the dogs, and I've had to watch your mother fight off reporters everyday. It is a disgrace knowing that you were capable of doing such harm without violence, and I never want to see or hear of an act such as that one again. Am I understood?"

Trunks nodded, his face turning a light shade of pink from embarassment.

"Very well, then," Vegeta dropped his hands to his side. "You'll be glad to know that you're safe, and that I could not feel any of your energy signal in Marron's womb. Uub is clearly the father."

As weak as Marron was, she found the strength to jump back into the arms of her loved one, screaming and crying with joy. Looks of relief fell upon every face that had shown that day. Congradulations were passed around, tears were shed, and kisses were thrown left and right. Krillen and Eighteen found it to be the right time to make meet and greet with Uub's family, making plans for the baby and holidays.

Trunks and Pan sat down with Marron and Uub, helping them pick out names. The day began to calm down, and the excitment tugged away at Marron's enegry.

"I think it's time for us to get home," Uub said, folding the baby book and sticking it in his back pocket.

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired myself," Marron put her head against Uub's chest.

"You're right," Pan stretched and fell into the arms of her loved one, and she smiled up to him. "We should get home, too."

Trunks nodded and swept Pan off her feet, and kissed her forehead, "We'll see you guys later!" Trunks shouted to everyone, making his way towards the door. The whole family waved in their direction, bidding their farewells. Uub and Marron weren't too far behind.

Bulma smiled once the door shut and the two young couples were gone, then looked over to her husband, "So, when do you think Pan is going to find out?"

Vegeta pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning on and thought for a second, "I'd give it another month before she notices."

"Oh, alright," Bulma said, and turned back to the remaining guests.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

"Pan, we already know the answer," Trunks groaned. "Is this seriously necissary?

Pan stomped her left foot and clenched her fists, "_Of course_ it's necissary, Trunks!"

People from around the small drug store looked over in the couple's direction, stopping to watch the scene, much to Pan's dismay.

"What are you all staring at?" Pan shouted. "Mind your business!"

Trunks grabbed Pan and covered her mouth, "Pan, stop! You're going to get us kicked out."

She elbowed him in his gut and broke free of his grip, "Whatever. I can't believe I have to go through this all over again."

This time, Trunks kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to bring up how this happened or why it happened. It would only fuel her anger, and he was in no rush to get removed from another store because of her attitude. He watched silently as Pan grabbed numorous boxes from the shelf and put them in her shopping basket. People gave confused glances, but quickly turned away. They, too, weren't eager for another show.

Pan continued grabbing boxes, filling up her basket within seconds. She even stuffed a few boxes of condoms in the basket. Trunks' face turned red with embarassment. The people at the register were going to think that he was a nympho maniac or something. Before Pan noticed, Trunks began to tiptoe away from the isle, and towards the exit. He didn't get far before Pan was yelling for him to stop running away.

"This is _your_ fault!" she shouted.

This time, an elderly woman whom was obviously an employee stopped and looked at Pan, "Listen here, little missy, you need to calm down or leave the store immediately."

Trunks began to panic.

_Oh no._

Pan slowly turned her direction towards the elderly woman, "What did you say?" She spoke the words slowly, and monotoned. Her voice was revealing pure warning for this woman to back away.

But the woman didn't back down, "You are disturbing everyone in the store, so I _suggest_ you be quiet or I will not hesitate to call the cops. Am I clear?"

Pan's eyes were now thin slits, glaring deathly daggers through the ignorant woman. She turned her body towards the lady, and unleashed what she had mentally warned the woman about, **"Mind your business, hag! Unless you want me to rip every one of those frizzy grey hairs out of your head and shove them up your pruned ass then I suggest you _shut up_, and get away from me!"**

The elderly woman scurried off, her wrinkled face as white as fresh printer paper. Trunks stood a few feet back, horrified. He knew that this was going to be on the news within twenty four hours, seeing as how he could hear the clicking of cameras and people were recording everything with their cell phones. It sucked to be in the public eye. Especially when your fiance was going nuts in a public drug store.

Trunks quickly pushed Pan to the register, paid for the many items she stuffed in her basket, and ran out of the store. He didn't wait for Pan, just picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He didn't even bother getting in the car. Instead, he took flight towards home. Of course, he instantly regretted doing so. Now he was going to see himself on the news as the freak CEO of C.C. flying. Great.

"You know, I can fly myself," Pan sneered.

"You're too slow," Trunks retorted. "And the last thing the media needs to know is that you can fly as well."

"Oh, like I give a _fuck_ what the media says!" Pan screamed, giving one good smack to the back of Trunks' head. "This is all your fault that we're in this situation! You horny, careless jerk!"

"Yeah," Trunks laughed. "And I forced your legs open, didn't I?"

Silence.

Finally.

Once the couple arrived home, Pan quickly snatched her shopping bag from Trunks' grasp, grabbed a plastic cup from the kitchen, and made a mad dash towards the bathroom. Trunks sighed and sat down on the cold leather couch and put his head back to relax. When he heard the bathroom door open, he looked up. Pan couldn't have done it that fast. Before he could question, a box of condoms made connection with his face.

"Ow!" Trunks growled, a hand covering his face. "Pan, what was that for?!"

"Next time... USE ONE!" She screamed. Back in the bathroom she went.

**_SLAM!_**

Trunks stuck his tongue out at the spot where Pan was once standing and crossed his arms over his chest. He glanced up at the clock and smiled a bit. Two more hours until the kids got home. Gohan and Videl took them to Chuck 'e' Cheese for the day. Thank Dende for it, the girls would be scared shitless by now. Pan's moodswings here lately were getting crazy. It happened both times when she was pregnant with Roxy and Zita. It had never gotten this bad, though.

They started about a month after Marron's baby was born. (Uub and Marron had desided to name him Zachary) Then, Pan missed her period. She blew it off, saying that it happens to women who are under alot of stress. Well, two weeks ago, she missed another one and began to worry. The mood swings, the missing periods, the munchies - They all added up. Pan nearly had a heart attack at the thought of going through labor again. Trunks shrugged it off and looked down to the floor where the box of condoms had landed.

He examined the box and raised his eyebrows at the Trojans, "Hmm, Twisted Pleasure?" He pulled one out of the box and looked at the wrapper. Looking around, he ripped it open and began playing with the lime green colored condom. He laughed, feeling like he was back in fifth grade. That's when he noticed the size. "Does she really think these are going to fit?"

Trunks was interupted from his thoughts when the bathroom door swung open, and there stood Pan with the test in her hands. She made her way down the hall, and set the test on the entertainment center and set a timer for two minutes before taking a seat next to Trunks, "Are you playing with the condoms?"

A shade of pink graced his cheeks, "Yeah. I haven't used one in awhile..."

"So I've noticed," Pan leaned on him and smacked the condom from his hands. "Trunks, I don't want to be pregnant again."

Trunks wrapped his arms around Pan, annoyed with the lubrication that was stuck to his fingers, "We'll be alright, Pan. Everything will be fine. Even if you are pregnant, there isn't one bad thing about it." He tried comforting her.

Pan lifted her head and raised her eyebrows at Trunks' last statement, "Is that so, Mr.Briefs? Have you ever been through labor?"

Trunks laughed nervously, "Well, not exactly - Erm, no. But I could only imagine-"

"Ha!" Pan laughed. "Trust me, labor is one pain that no male nor female could even begin to imagine."

Trunks pulled Pan onto his lap, "Put it this way, Pan. I'm always going to be here, for better or worse. We're a family, married or not." Trunks planted a kiss on Pan's forehead. "Another baby can only bring us closer."

Pan smiled, nodding her head in agreement, "I guess you're right. Sorry about my crazy mood swings."

"I think I should start getting used to those again," That one earned a smack in the back of his head. He laughed, "But there is one good thing about you being pregnant."

"Really?" Pan was confused. "What's that?"

"Besides the fact that you get sex crazy all the time," Trunks' eyes shifted to Pan's chest. "They come back."

"You perv!" Pan jumped off Trunks' lap and crossed her arms over her chest. "So are you saying I'm flatchested when I'm not pregnant?"

Trunks recovered from his shock and stumbled over his words, "W-what? No! That's not what I meant at all, Pan! I swear! I just meant that -"

_Ding_.

Trunks stopped in mid sentance and looked over the the pregnacy test that was sitting next to the TV.

"Does that mean it's done?" Trunks asked.

Pan nodded, "Mhmm." She looked at Trunks one last time before walking towards the test, and plucking it from it's spot on the entertainment center. At first, her eyes were closed and her head was turned away from the pink and white stick of fate. She gave a pleading look to Trunks before he gestured his hand for her to look.

And she did so.

She stood there, her face emotionless and stern, giving away no answer for Trunks to read, "Well? Are you?"

Pan set the stick back down, looked at Trunks, and gave a nod, "Yeah. I'm pregnant."

* * *

The End.

:) Don't you love me?


End file.
